Kuchiki Mafia: Guns and Roses
by shyhinata144
Summary: What life is like when your family is in the mafia business and what it is like living with someone you can no longer stand.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the characters of Bleach, they are all property of Tite Kubo. I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

I couldn't believe it. Someone stole my clothes from the shower, and I'm forced to creep through the entire mansion wrapped around in a puny towel, soaking wet and goddamn angry. I couldn't wait to finish high school and get the out of this 'family business', the mafia, because living with plenty of mobster uncles isn't a joy, especially when most of them are old, hairy and perverted. I also couldn't wait to change my notorious second name, Kuchiki- anyone who hears it within a mile pisses their pants

The polished wooden floors were slippery, and with small steps I ran towards my room, but as I turned around the corner I bumped into something hard. I heard it grunt. I looked up and my blood went cold

"Eugh, it's _you_ and your tiny breasts" it replied.

My main reason to be getting out of this hell hole would be him. **Kurosaki Ichigo**, the most annoying asshole in the entire cosmos, and that's just a compliment.

"Get out of my face, Kurosaki" I yelled covering up as much as possible. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion

"Did you steal my clothes from the shower?" I questioned. I had to look up because he was towering over me. He stared for a moment, stunned and it didn't take long for him to burst out laughing. I was getting cold by now, but most of the water already dripped off.

"Oh you _wish_" he said catching his breath from laughing, because the dimwit just comprehended that I was in this state because I had my clothes stolen. He placed his firm hand on my nude shoulder and leaned in "trust me, when I want my eyes to be burned out of their sockets, I'll steal your clothes from the shower"

I threw the hardest punch I could muster, aiming at his chest. He didn't feel a thing, and damn, what the hell was his chest made of? _Rock_?

We all gathered at the table for a family brunch. It was a Sunday; it was a tradition for the Kuchikis to gather every Sunday for a mini family reunion. At the head of the table, the Don sat, my brother, Don Byakuya.

To his right and left were his closest advisors and friends Ukitake, Isshin Kurosaki and Shunsui. Well our mafia family considered everyone a family as long as they worked for us. So unfortunately for me, that meant Ichigo was a 'Kuchiki; the weird spy, Urahara Kisuke, was a 'Kuchiki', and my 'cousin' Yoruichi was also considered a family member, which was unfortunate for my _brother_.

I quickly ate what was given, I carefully studied at how much Kisuke was staring at Yoruichi. He was smooth with ladies, but when it came down to Yoruchi, he was a complete goofy twat.

"So Rukia, tomorrow your back in high school, am I right?" Ukitake asked sipping his tea. He was my favorite uncle. I smiled and nodded. I wasn't really supposed to make a conversation, it's the men that were supposed to talk, women are supposed to attend, and kids like me were supposed to leave after half an hour because it got to 'adult talk about family business'

"Hmmm I remember those golden days in high school, those high school girls…" Shunsui said in a sing-a-song voice. Yoruichi laughed

"I'm sure you remember a hell of a lot, Shunsui you player" she mused chewing on a steak.

I excused myself from the table and was lounging in our garden, while the adults were now drinking sake and having a shouting competition on who can out yell who.

Ichigo came out of the house in a black silk shirt (something he would always wear), with a small beep the doors of his Lamborghini opened like wings. There were few hot rides waiting for him outside the house. There was a jeep, Escalade, with Toushiro and his girlfriend Momo sitting behind the screened windows, a BMW with Grimmjow the Jock holding the wheel with some girl sitting on the front seat. The girls on his front seat were changing as frequently as day turned into night.

One of the cars was a Ferrari, Renji sat at the wheel and the color of the car matched his flaming hair. The corners of my mouth tugged as Renji came out of his car, giving a brotherly hug to Ichigo. I wanted to meet Renji's eye, I wanted him to see me and at least give me a wave. But with my luck, there are more chances of a satellite falling from the sky.

Karakura High school- high school for noobs. My driver and Ichigo's bodyguard, Chad, drove me to school. Right on time, Orihime was standing and waving outside the school waiting for me to crawl out. Ishida was sitting near by reading a book, god, his geekiness never swayed.

The car drove away as I made my way to the entrance. It was a hot, spring day and everyone was hassling, shoving around. Suddenly something hard collided with my head, throwing me off balance. The pain immediately began to spread through my skull. I heard plenty of laughter, giggles and few gasps.

The thing that hit me was a brand new, leather, sharp rugby ball. I clutched my head in pain glaring at the person who threw it, Grimmjow and Ichigo came running and guffawing with laughing. Orihime and Ishida ran to my side; Orihime waved her hand in front of my eyes to see if my brain was still functioning properly.

Ishida looked concerned as Ichigo and Grimmjow approached. I stood up and tried to conjure the deadliest glare. Ishida spoke up

"That was dangerous! Go and play your stupid ball games at the school fields instead of the entrance"

Grimmjow snorted and grabbed his collar

"Oh yeah, and if I don't, what are you going to do about it? Challenge me to a game of chess?" he roared back in amusement. Ichigo snorted

The school bell rang, laughing like a pack of hyenas, the popular pack was walking away throwing the rugby ball in between them. Momo was holding Toushiro's hand and gave an apologetic smile as she passed us, walking beside Nel, who was Ichigo's girlfriend.

"You okay?" a rough voice came from behind. I had to squirm my eyes, the suns rays created the silhouette of a tall person.

My breath got caught in my throat when I saw Renji standing, leaning over, his face showed more curiosity that concern. That still made my cheeks burn. I gave an abashed nod and stood up, brushing the dust away from my jeans.

"Yo Renji! Let's go" a commanding voice echoed from the entrance. Ichigo was leaning against the door frame; his hands crossed glaring at me, then Renji. Renji grunted in response and walked ahead.

My head was slightly dizzy, but hey, the first day back from the spring break could have been worse. Last time I had bucket of paint dropped on me from the art department and I had to be sent home.

I managed to sit through double chemistry without smashing my head against the desk in frustration. Grimmjow was the most infuriating person in the world, and he was in the same class as Nnoitora. Now Nnoitora was in the popular group sometimes, he was defiantly in the football team but because he wasn't part of the mafia, he wasn't as close with the clique.

My guess is that because those two were so similar in personality, they really didn't get along. Therefore, I had to sit through a battle of paper pellets.

Lunch time was worse than hell. I would always have sweaty palms when entering the canteen. Immediately I would try to avoid even looking at the popular clique that was always dominating the right corner of the cafeteria. We had a timid group of misfits, into which I fitted in.

There was Orihime-chan, Ishida-san, the goofball Keigo and his girlfriend Tatsuki, Mizuiro would rarely come, seeing as he spent most of his time in the computer lab eating instant ramen. Ishida, Keigo and Tatsuki were busy talking about their English project.

"Kya! Did you see today how concerned Renji was?" Orihime gushed grabbing my arm while I was eating. I swallowed a whole lump of what they called 'food' in this school, threw a weary glance at the 'populars' and hushed the hare-brained blonde. She stifled a giggle "he was about to stretch out his hand but…" she said frowning at Ichigo who had his back to us, arm wresting with the fatso, Omaeda

"Ichigo just had to ruin the moment" she whispered the last part puffing out her cheeks. I gave her a small smile and couldn't resist the urge to give a small pat on her head. "I'm sure it was your good-natured imagination" I said hiding the small disappointment in my voice.

"That Grimmjow threw Ishida into the bin after you went to Chemistry" she mumbled while Ishida was busy debating. I choked on my salad, or should I say the grass from the football field.

"_W-What_?"

She nodded miserably, "because he stood up for you. It took me ten minutes to get him out of the bin…his bum was stuck" she explained. Now I was really pissed off, how could they be so sadistic and pick on the poor guy? I watched Ishida carefully and sighed in pity.

I would picture a sweet scene in my imagination when Ishida suddenly grows muscles and puts Grimmjow's head down the toilet and throws Ichigo's gang out of the window and smashes Ichigo's head against the wall. Well…in my imagination he leaves Renji, Toushiro and Momo alone.

I lost my appetite and headed out of the door, in my peripheral vision I could see Ichigo eyeing me with interest, his hand draped over Nel like she was his possession, as I stormed out to my next lesson.

That jerk will get a piece of my mind tonight.

I threw my shoes off as I entered the mansion, waving goodbye to Chad. Ukitake was smartly dressed heading for the office, but he still welcomed me, like a father would greet his daughter. I gave a quick bow out of respect and ran to my room, desperately throwing off the stuffy clothing and putting on a light summer dress.

I heard heavy footsteps outside my room and kicked the door open

"Kurosaki, you bastard!" I yelled making him jolt back in surprise. Recovering from shock he put on a bored expression

"What do you want pipsqueak?" he asked indifferently walking further away down the hall towards his room.

"Would you and your pack of meatheads leave my friends _alone_!" I shouted angrily as he was walking with his back to me. He turned around with a grin

"Sure, we'll leave them alone, if you have any"

I was frustrated, I was sure I was going to go grey very soon or pop a vein. I yelled into my pillow from frustration and banged my soft bed with my small fists. God he was _indescribably _infuriating. I imagined my pillow being Kurosaki's head and kept on smashing it against the wall. A light knock came on the door

"What?" I yelled, my hair was a mess and I looked like a runaway psychopath, I'm sure the people who encountered Kurosaki have a special asylum, I could just picture it

'The Kurosaki Insane Asylum, for people who were victimized from Ichigo's stupidity, idiocy and inanity'

Urahara's daydreaming head popped in, with a worried expression.

"Rukia-chaaan" he tested, to see whether he needed to get out a bazooka and blast my head incase I lost my mind.

"What is it, uncle Urahara?" I grumbled calming myself. He looked shocked

"_U-Uncle_? You never call Ukitake or Shunsui uncle! Uncle makes me feel _old_!" he moaned standing in the doorway.

"You _are_ old; you're hairy, pervy and old. Now, I'm not really in the best mood right now, did you want something, _uncle_?" I asked. Though I admit, he did lift my spirits; he was just one of those people whose carefree aura rubbed off on you.

"Ahh yeah, boys and I are all leaving to the Southern district to take care of the suspended wagon that stored the dru- stuff…" he cleared his throat, sheepishly looking at me. I rolled my eyes, please, I beg to differ.

"So, we will be leaving you, Ichigo, Karin, Yuzu under Yoruichi's and Unohana's supervision. Chad, Tousen and half of the security squad is staying with you so…be good" he finished. I took out a book flipping through the pages

"Okay" I mumbled burying my mind in the book.

If Don Byakuya was our godfather, then Unohana was like our godmother. She lived separately from us, right next to the hospital, but she would always come to our house incase we needed babysitting. Yoruichi wouldn't last a day with us; she would be the first to go out clubbing all night.

"Ohh and by the way, I left the stake in the grill, take it out in 15 minutes will you? Unohana isn't here yet, so take care of the dinner" he said exiting. I heard him complain, something along the lines of "Ukitake! I'm not that old am I? What is the world coming to?"

I concentrated on the book and felt my mind drifting away into slumber.

Shrieking I jumped out, I fell asleep for half an hour, and was supposed to take the food out 15 minutes ago. Damn these long corridors and this ridiculously huge house. Light on my feet I was running towards the kitchen.

While taking vigorous steps, my foot got caught at the edge of our Turkish carpet. In the precise moment, the twat Kurosaki just _had _to open his door. My body jolted forward tripping over my own feet; my face momentarily collided with the door. I thought I heard a light crunch and the ripples of sharp pain shot throgh my face. My nose collided into the hard word like an accordion.

"Ahhh!" I winced falling on my knees and desperately holding my poor, squashed button nose. I held it tightly to prevent more pain from spreading and felt sticky crimson blood gush out.

Bucket full of tears were spilling from my eyes. I caught Kurosaki's 'what-the-_fuck_-did-just-happen' look and I winced harder. He cursed under his breath, rolled his eyes and ran off.

Well, so much for usefulness of Kurosaki's existence. Nursing what was now left from my nose, I headed dizzily into the bathroom. The sight of my mirror image was horrendous. I heard fast footsteps coming back, to my surprise; Kurosaki was holding a small handkerchief with crushed ice inside.

He roughly grabbed my arm and placed me on the toilet seat. Pushed my head up and pinched my nose

"It hurts you moron!" I yelled

"Stay still you douche!" he yelled back, moping up the blood. He made sure he wiped away all the metallic substance from my face, and gently place the small sack of ice on the bridge of my nose. His face was very close to mine, he looked slightly cross-eyed due to the fact that he was so close, it made him looks silly especially when he was concentrating so hard.

Lighter footsteps came, and Karin's small face popped into the bathroom.

"Ichi-nii whe-"

Her eyes went as round as saucers, blushing she yelled

"Eughh! Sorry! Gross, what the-" she stammered stumbling away from the bathroom. Ichigo and I, panic stricken both stood up to yell "it's not what you think", but in the end we managed to smack our heads against each other.

The shouting match began.

"Why are you such a _klutz_? God, you're head is made of _metal_! Fucking _ouch_!" he roared clutching his head. I clutched the side of my head, which didn't hurt as much, compared to the pain on my nose, but I had to yell back for the sake of it.

"It's all because of you! I'm getting injured the whole _goddamn_ day every time I'm around_ you_! First it was the rugby ball, then you just had to open the door-"

"Listen you retarded spaz! I wouldn't be surprised if you manage to get yourself killed in a small, empty room with no gravity and-!"

"Don't call me a retard you retard, _I_ wouldn't be surprised if you got beaten in tick-tac-toe by a _chicken_!"

I was ready to strangle him with the shower cord, I swear we would have gone into a physical fight if cute little Yuzu timidly didn't knock on the door.

Going down to the kitchen the meat looked beyond recognizable, the girls worriedly poked it, half expecting it to come to life. To make up for my negligence I made them their favorite sandwiches with chicken, salad and mayo. Satisfied with their meals, they ran off into the grand living room. Ichigo sat grumbling and stabbing the meat

"This looks like shit" he spat forking his food

"Better than your face" I mumbled.

"Shut up!" he snapped and shoved his shoulder against mine, pushing me back. He punched the wall and stormed out.

When you're back in high school, days seem so indistinguishable. The same routine, the same faces, the same frustration, annoyance, and simple pleasures like seeing your friends. The only person who made me want to wake up everyday (apart from my friends) was Renji. Every time he would glance my way, he would make me blush so hard; it would rival his hair color.

I sighed leaning against the window, my breath settled on the cold, screened glass.

"What's bothering you, Rukia-sama?" Chad's gruff voice brought me back to earth. I smiled

"I wouldn't say it's 'bothering'" I murmured timidly. Chad allowed a small smile at my answer. He glanced my way, and frowned as he saw a patch of red on my white blouse.

"Don't worry, its food" referring to the stain "that damn Kurosaki tripped me over in the cafeteria, and I got Bolognaise all over my self" I explained.

Chad showed a bit of sympathy for me. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what is on your mind Rukia-sama?"

"It's just Rukia, not sama" I urged, and then referring to his question I stiffed a silly giggle "Renji-kun" I said.

He was surprised, "you mean that red-haired lad with tattoos? The heir to the Abarai clan?" he asked. My eyes lit up

"Y-yeah" I breathed. "Do you see him a lot?"

"He runs errands for the mafia, his dad does business with your family, isn't he the young master's best friend?"

"Young master? Pfffft! You mean Kurosaki? Just call him dog crap, suits him better". He nodded, just for the sake of obeying me; I know he would rather cut of his own tongue than call him that. "So anyway, what do Kurosaki and Renji-kun get up too?" I asked a bit too eagerly.

Chad looked thoughtful for a moment

"I don't really inquire their motives, I just look out for young master", saying the 'young master' part more quietly than the rest of his sentence.

"Lucky, you get to be so close with Renji-kun, can we switch jobs?" I asked hopefully. It seemed to amuse him further

"That would mean you have to protect young master's life-"

"Never mind…"

"Rukia-sama, aren't you closely acquainted with Abarai-san?" he asked.

"I _wish_. I don't think he even knows I exist" I grumbled, "and it's because of that asshole, Kurosaki can't even get close to him"

Chad nodded in apprehension, turning the wheel we cruised onto our gigantic front lawn where plenty of luxurious costly rides were sited.

I opened the door from the air-conditioned car to be greeted by the hot air.

"But you know, young master does care for you, because he- well…He is a good person. Have a good day" Chad said quite uncomfortable with his jumble of words. I gave a reassuring smile to make him relax, nodded and closed the door. He smoothly turned the BMW around and drove off.

I carried my heavy legs to the cool mansion, P.E lessons were always dreadful. Our gym teacher, Soi Fon-sensei is a tiny, hardcore lesbian who likes watching us sweat, pant and beg for her to stop, sounds wrong doesn't it? I got goose bumps just thinking about it. I went for a lovely, cooling shower and wore my usual summer dress.

My tummy growling, I went down to the kitchen only to come face to face with Kurosaki's nude, beefy back.

"You're going to traumatize someone, put a shirt on" I mumbled trying to mask my restlessness. I took out my white blouse and threw it in his face

"Whaf e hell?" he mumbled, his face stuffed with a baguette. He lifted my white blouse and raised his brow; he turned it around and grinned as he saw the food stain

"Wash it!" I hissed as he amused himself "and wipe your hideous face" I said ironically, even though he was considered one of _the _hottest guys in Karakura. I guess me being around him since we wore nappies didn't affect my opinion on him.

If _only_ all the girls knew what a swine he really is. He finished his baguette with mayonnaise smudged around his mouth. He took my blouse and wiped his mouth, smirking villainously.

Oh no he fucking _didn't_.

I swiped my hand across the back of his head with full force "you are _such_ a revolting creature Kurosaki!" I yelled, I grabbed it from him pinching the end of my blouse and keeping a good distance from it. He took out a can of beer and finished it in 5 gulps. He let out a small burp, winked at me and waved me off.

I think, no wait, I _know_ smoke was about to come out of my ears. I couldn't get enough tolerance for this beast, I really couldn't.

"PIG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"_No_! I'm a _man_" he replied laughing. I put my blouse into the laundry basket with caution; it has been contaminated with Kurosaki's idiocy. I sighed and warmed up some of last night's chicken teriyaki. I leaned my head against my hand and began to eat. I looked at the watch. 6 p.m- Karin and Yuzu are sleeping over at Unohana's house, they love it there because she has plenty of pets and lets them of with anything. She has been like a mother to us all.

I had the whole night for myself. It was in the middle of the week and I was knackered, had it been any other day Orihime and Tatsuki would have been here by now. The _animal_ (shouldn't even waste my breath on saying his name) came in big, loose jeans and a large indigo D&G T-shirt. His hair was messy, and he smelt _very_ delicious, and I mean 'Ferrari Passion cologne' delicious.

Don't get me wrong, he was still a swine.

"Oi airhead, are you staying by yourself in the house? Don't you have some geeky get together with your imaginary friends?" he asked roaming around for more beer. I shook my head trying to be patient, 'he is leaving soon and I will be left in peace'- with this thought I soothed myself. For a moment he looked at me, but I could see his mind was somewhere else.

"You're going to stay by yourself?" he re-asked. I snapped the wooden chopstick that was in my hand.

"Yes. Get it through into your thick skull and that orange hair of yours. Y-E-S" I said, still unbelievably angry about behavior and manners today. Patience…patience.

He looked pissed off and stormed out. Well _someone_ was on their period today. I heard his car roar into life and he sped off to some party.

I'm alone, finding harmony and peace; I rummaged through some DVDs and went to the living room to enjoy these short, blissful moments of my life.

The clock hands were on 12 a.m. I was sprawled across the couch, my eyes tired from the movies and dried from fatigue. The huge, feathery blanket was inviting me to sleep. I switched of the plasma T.V and lay my head down on the soft, velvet cushions. Silence was comforting. I promised myself to close my eyes for 5 minutes to re-energize and get my butt up and go to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

I opened my eyes to be blinded by the darkness, until my eyes adjusted. I was woken up my something pouncing on me, though it was cushioned by the blanket. Maybe its morning, Yuzu and Karin are probably back.

I froze when I heard a giggle. _What the hell_? I could swear I could hear Nel's voice lowly murmuring in a drunken manner.

I could hear Kurosaki's voice in the pitch darkness, few kissing sounds and the sound of clothes being tossed around.

Oh dear god. No freaking way.

Nel and Kurosaki were about to have sex . On _me_.

Feeling incredibly violated and disgusted, I felt them both crouching onto my back and Kurosaki's knee digging into my right bum cheek.

Oh _hell _no.

Nel weighed a ton, and Kurosaki added another. I cringed as I heard sloppy kisses and moaning_._ I bolted upright, I heard her scream as I violently jerked under the massive blanket, and I heard Kurosaki swear every second of the turmoil.

"Who the fuck" Kurosaki said climbing of Nel, switching on the lights and taking out a small gun looking angry and roughed up.

"It's me!" I yelled covering up as he pointed that metal thing at me. He immediately put it away as if it he burned him, "who did you think? Flippin' _Pinocchio_?" I asked panic-stricken calming down my racing heart.

Nel reeking of tequila and nose-burning perfume quickly covered, might I say, her colossal boobs. Her face was angry and agitated, but after seeing me cowering behind the blanket her face was blank.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Kurosaki asked repulsed putting on his jeans and wiping off some lipstick of his face.

"Yeah what_ is_ she doing here, Ichigo?" Nel asked glaring at him. He groaned and ruffled his hair

"I live here. What are _you_ doing here Neliel?" I asked grimly, my eyes burning from the lights. Was the whole damn world conspiring to disturb my sleep? She grimaced at me and glaring at Ichigo she demanded an explanation.

"Listen, we live together because we're…like siblings, we grew up together, she's just family" he said waving me off as if I was the family _dog_, instead of a family member. She pursed her lips suspiciously eyeing me.

"You're full of shit" she declared suddenly standing up "what about that other purple-haired babe that just came in?" she asked with a hint of hysteria in her voice. He groaned clutching his head; the alcohol must have taken the bad side effect now.

"That was Yoruichi, I told you she's my _aunt _for Christ Sake" he explained, his patience running thin. "Listen, let me take you home, I'm bare exhausted" he mumbled walking away. Neliel threw another dirty look at me; I couldn't resist the urge and whispered:

"Welcome to Kurosaki's brothel". _Now_ that bastard is definitely going to get slapped.

I stretched out on the couch and stood up, blanket wrapped around me I headed for my room. The cold wooden stairs felt nice against my burning feet. Once in my room, I changed into pajamas, they were my favorite with Chappy patterns. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I didn't feel very sleepy anymore, and it was nearing to three o'clock in the morning.

I choked on toothpaste as I loud bang came on my door. Rinsing my mouth I opened to see Kurosaki's not-so-happy face

"There are 8 bedrooms, 3 guest rooms, 2 reception rooms, one salon and a living room. There is a plasma T.V in every room. They even built a _kennel_ for you, why the heck were you sleeping down _there_?" he hissed, his face was near mine, towering over me.

"I can sleep wherever I want and whenever I want, it's your fault for bringing your females to mate here" I stated trying to get out of the bathroom. He blocked the way and didn't budge. His honey-colored eyes were penetrating mine.

"What do you want? Can you move so I can finally get some sleep without the danger of having someone _shagging_ on me" I piped. He seemed to flinch at my choice of words. He was struggling to tell me something, but I was too annoyed to give a damn. He stepped aside and slowly was making his way out of my room. Before closing the door he turned around, his gaze was tired or remorseful, I couldn't really tell.

"Hey pipsqueak?" he said.

"Eugh! What?" I groaned plopping onto my bed.

"I'm sorry I pointed a gun at you. I…really didn't mean to. Sorry if I scared you" he mumbled avoiding my gob smacked stare. I was lost for words, wait, wait, _Kurosaki_ is _apologizing_? It's the end of the world tomorrow, isn't it?

"Its okay" was all I could say. He nodded and left my room.

The next day I was late for school, Kurosaki bunked from a hangover, and _hallelujah_, Neliel wasn't at school either. It was a Friday, my last two lessons were my favorite, and I had double art.

I've always loved art, since I was a kid. I entered the room and was greeted by the lovely smell of acrylic paint and new paint brushes. The white room was splashed in color, messy and artistic. It was like a studio and took up the whole of the last floor in the school- which meant I didn't encounter any morons for the two peaceful hours of my Friday afternoons.

My art group consisted of Hinamori, Kira-san, Hachi, Kiyone, Orihime and last but not least, me. I worked mostly with Orihime, Kiyone and Hachi, while Hinamori and Kira sat at a separate table talking between themselves. Kira didn't belong to any clique, everyone knew him, and he was well respected. Clever, but wasn't a nerd, athletic but not a meathead. He was average.

I was sketching a skull of an animal, and concentrated at every detail

"Alright! That looks disturbing, good work Rukia" Kaien-sensei said patting my head. I grinned in satisfaction. He was my favorite teacher, of my favorite subject in my favorite time of the day. I wish I could have this everyday. I used to have a crush on Kaien-sensei in middle school, but I also admired his wife very much. Orihime was babbling on about the art of toilet paper rolls and I continued drawing.

Toushiro came in, dressed in black which contrasted well with his white hair and emerald eyes. Hinamori washed her hands and they shared a quick kiss on the lips, it looked more like a scene where a housewife at the sink is greeting her husband from work. I've always been slightly envious of this couple, but admired it even more. They were popular; both good-looking, they looked like they were made for each other. If Toushiro was the snow, then Hinamori was the delicate snow flakes that made him whole.

They used to like each other in middle school, as far as I could remember, but were teased because of their height difference. But Toushiro went through a transformation called puberty, and grew taller, leaner and manlier than ever.

He took her heavy schoolbag, took her hand and they bade us goodbye.

I wish it was me and Renji walking out of that door, hand-in-hand.

Chad drove me back to the house, and I quizzically looked at the black, heavily armored Mercedes jeep. It was Ukitake's. Usually when the family members were back from their 'business', there would usually be a whole herd of black cars and men in black suits with shades. Eagerly I ran into the house, and saw him sitting outside in the garden sipping green tea with Unohana.

"Hey Unohana-san. Ukitake-san, how come you're back earlier than others" I asked helping myself with some sweet dangos that looked delicious on the table.

"Ahh, are you that unhappy to see me?" he joked. I frantically waved my arms around repeating 'of course not' like a parrot. He gently smiled and took another sip.

"I came back because I had another attack" he said referring to his tuberculosis condition.

I sank into the chair. I hate it when he has his coughing fits, they make me restless, I get so worried for him.

"Rukia-chan, don't make that face, it wasn't the only reason I came back" he said handing me another dango. Taking a bite I asked what the other reason was

"Abarai-san and his son are coming over tonight for dinner"

I choked on my dango.

Butterflies were having a dance off in my tummy. My hands were shaking from excitement. The maids were having a time off for this week, and Unohana had to take Ukitake to the hospital for few injections- and that left me in charge of cooking for tonight.

Cooking dinner for _Renji _and his dad (well, forget the dad)

I was getting out pots and pans, began boiling the water and rolling out the dough. I diced every piece of meat in the kitchen. I was even tempted to fry Kurosaki and feed it to our guard dogs- but _who_ would _want_ to eat _him_?

My grandfather, Genrei Kuchiki, used to tell me that a way to a mans heart is through his stomach. Sweet little Yuzu was beating the eggs and Karin busied herself with trying to make desert. I was singing along to Aretha Franklin's 'Little Prayer' and sang into a spoon.

Kurosaki curiously entered the kitchen, leaning against the door frame. In my high spirits, I gave a quick smile and began chopping the vegetables humming to myself, completely ignoring his aghast looked. He looked at me as though I've just smoked a whole field of marijuana. I didn't care; I was smiling at the image of Renji in my mind.

"Hey pothead, what are smiling like an imbecile for?" I heard him say under his breath so his sisters won't hear. The girls' eyes lit up as they saw him, because they hardly got to see him, he spent less and less time with them, busy with high school, mafia and Nel's melons.

"Nothing. What do you want?" I asked casually taking out a huge kitchen knife, just to intimidate him. After a moment of silence he leaned in curiously.

"I've never seen it" he said observing me

"Your cock?" I asked snorting, my tone indifferent as I peeled the potato

"_No. _A girl cooking" he said rolling his eyes, watching me peel the vegetable. I glanced at him, his face quite serious and content. I was guessing he was in a good today, I bet he had a secret crush on Renji too. I mean who _wouldn't_?

Pouring the vegetables and the chicken into the pot, my teriyaki miso was set to cook. I took care of the starters now, I was making flower shapes from carrots and cucumbers. Kurosaki began crunching on the diced carrots

"Get lost!" I yelled slapping his hand away; grumbling he took a can of whipped cream and sprayed it straight into his mouth from the nozzle

"Kurosaki when will you learn basic human manners? Is there anything in that puny head of yours?" I yelled frowning and trying to shoo him away.

He sprayed some of the cream onto my hair. Muttering incoherent words from frustration I grabbed the can furiously and reached out to grab him by the collar. He seemed to be taking the pleasure out of winding me up. What a_ sadist_. I really wish I could _headbutt_ that smile off his face.

"Get. Out" I hissed through gritted teeth, my face close to his for his puny brain to understand. He was still grinning

"You know…a thought ran through my mind-"

"Must have been a _long_, _lonely_ run in that little head of yours" I said shoving him back

"You like Renji, don't you?" he asked not being affected by my feeble push.

"God, there _really_ is nothing in that orange head of your is there? Get out!" I yelled trying desperately to hide my blush. Kurosaki grabbed an apple and left the kitchen in one piece, muttering "yeah whatever" under his breath.

I could clearly see the resemblance between Renji and his dad. His dad had shorter, same color hair and only had few tattoos around his neck. I stood timidly near Unohana and Ukitake, I watched Renji holding a small orchid wrapped in ikebana style

"Flowers? For _me_? Oh Renji you_ shouldn't_ have" Ichigo bellowed in a high-pitched voice, slapping Renji across the back as he was trying to make his way towards me and Ukitake

"Stop acting like a pussy, Ichigo" he barked shoving him, though he was grinning.

"Am I am _pretty_ pussy?" he imitated a girl again batting his eyelashes. Renji head-locked Kurosaki and they began to wrestle. Renji's father let out a long, embarrassed sigh at those two and made his way towards us.

I needed to make a good impression on his dad. I smiled and bowed my head and shook his hand

"Is this Don's sister? Rukia, am I right?" he asked, he had a voice of a smoker, but it was gentle.

"Yeah, this is Rukia Kuchiki" Ukitake said before I could, patting my head like a proud father. He smiled while shaking my hand

"It's an honor to meet you, I'm Kyo Abarai."

I nodded with a 'Hajimemashite'. Renji pulled Kurosaki off him and gave me the flowers

"These are for you" he said awkwardly avoiding my gaze. I took the flowers carefully and took a sniff, I gave the best smile I could muster looking bravely into his eyes. I practiced this smile in the mirror for half an hour. The corners of his lips tugged as he looked at me

"Oi Kuchiki! Stop _scaring_ Renji! It'll scar him for life" that bastard rebuked seeing me smile at Renji.

The rest of the evening I timidly sat eating my food and hearing my cooking praised made me flush. Though I was happy to be sitting opposite Renji, I still felt quite depressed and bored. He and Kurosaki were discussing the latest football matches, the latest _chicks_ and the mafia business. Unohana and Ukitake were discussing the business trade the Abarai will make with Kyo-san, representing the Kuchiki clan.

I finished my miso and threw a secretive glance at Renji who was laughing with Kurosaki. Who was I kidding; there is no way someone like Renji would go out with me. We were like heaven and earth. I was taught to think positive and be confident in my self, but I couldn't go on anymore. I didn't even want to think anymore, I didn't know what to think or what to expect.

I stood up and excused myself from the table. Abarai-san praised the food and hoped to see more of me in the future.

The halls were dark and cool, the painting looked depressing. I gently stroked the petals of the orchid. Compared to my mood three hours ago, I felt deflated. Changing my clothes into my night wear, washing my face I lay in bed reading a book. A tight knot in my throat was suffocating me, not letting me sleep or concentrate on reading. I let out a small sob.

Something small and hard bounced of my head. It was a piece of carrot that I cut out in the shape of flower. Rebounding of my forehead it landed on my duvet with a soft thud, and small droplet fell on the white cloth. It was my tear.

"Kurosaki piss of, I'm not in the mood" I mumbled taking the carrot he threw, and placing it on my bed stand. I could see him grimacing.

"What is _wrong_ with you. You look like Chappy just had a stroke" he asked without a care in the world. I shook my head hiding behind my book. "Do you like him _that _much? I haven't seen you this depressed since Yachiru _ate _your final art piece"

I let out a long sigh and looked at him, I couldn't really tell if he was concerned or curious, or just came here to take pleasure in his sadistic teasing.

"Kurosaki, just for this one evening can you leave me without demolishing my nerve cells _please_" I nearly begged with my shaky voice. He leaned his head to one side and I could hear a bone crack.

"Why do you like him so much anyway?" he asked leaning his head to the other side for another crack. I was reading the same line over and over again trying too hard to concentrate on reading. I slammed the book down

"Even_ if_ I do like him, he is lovely; he's not a horrible, ill-mannered pig or a bully like you, okay? Are you happy now? If I go on about_ why_ I like him, and why someone like _you_ could never understand or can't _ever_ be like him, we can be here till tomorrow" I snapped.

He seemed to flinch, and his eyes seemed to look sad as I yelled at him. He looked so down; maybe I overdid it a_ bit_. But why would he care anyway, his official name is swine; he doesn't give a damn about that does he? Besides, growing up with him, it was obvious that my crushes have always been his center of amusement, to torture me. But the hurt look was immediately switched to slight anger and fortitude. He took out his phone.

I was ready for him to _throw_ it at me.

Instead, in a slightly impatient manner he dialed someone. Oh great, now he is going to bore me to death with a phone call.

"Hey Renji" he said forcefully, punching my peach flowered wall, wow, this guy was _really_ pissed of about something. But I felt sick as he dialed Renji, oh god, what on earth is he planning to do? Humiliate me? Make Renji hate me? I was already getting up, at least I could try to hit Kurosaki in the balls and make him drop the phone. But the next sentence made me stop.

"Can you drive Rukia to the theater tomorrow? I'm going to be sick if I do. I was supposed to take her to some shitty play, but something came up, she's got an empty ticket now"

There were few words being spoken in an electronic mutter and Ichigo nodded his head while his back was facing me, his head down as he was digging his fist into my wall.

"Alright, thanks mate" he said and slammed his mobile shut. He turned around to glare at me

"There, you have a date with him. So do the world a favor and mop up your miserable _face_" he spat. He left the room slamming the door.

I sat for a minute, slowly gathering the information. I was going on a date, with Renji…

Wait a minute, what was play was he talking about? I didn't have any tickets and Kurosaki _never _goes to the theatre with me, and I would rather eat socks than waste an extra ticket for _him_.

I stood up to walk around the room, to breathe, to do a gay little victory dance with Chappy. Tickets could be reserved online any time. I stopped and gasped as I saw a crack on my wall, but it wasn't the crack that got my attention, it was the amount of blood smeared on it.

Kurosaki, what have you done?

I ran to Kurosaki's room with the first aid kit, he wasn't there. I asked Karin and Yuzu, who were having a bath, if they have seen him. They said he was in the kitchen. I saw the light from the kitchen, I should have known, he _always_ eats- no matter what mood he's in.

"Kurosaki, you smeared blood all over my wall" I said entering the kitchen as he roamed in the fridge wearing nothing but black boxers.

"Well you can wipe that up to, along with your tears" he mumbled, cursing as he tried to make something decent to eat. I approached him, and saw his knuckle bleeding; he didn't even bother to put it under water.

"Let me disinfect that, why did you punch my wall anyway? What did it ever do to _you_?" I asked leaning in to grab his hand; I asked him half jokingly to lighten up the mood. I knew I miserably failed when he had the same glared at me the same way he did in my room.

"Get the hell off me, I don't need your pansy-ass aid kits, it'll heal on its own" he snapped shrugging me off and desperately tried to make a sandwich. I thought he was going to murder the piece of bread that was slipping of the mayo.

"Let me heal your hand, and I'll make you some stir fry instead, okay?" I murmured gently, I just _had_ to make up somehow for the date he set up for me. He seemed torn between his pride and his stomach.

The growling in his stomach gave him away and his plopped on the chair stretching out his hand. I sat down opposite him and placed his hand on the table. I took out a bottle of a strong disinfecting cleanser, blue tube of Salvon healing gel, some cotton buds and a bandage.

I poured the strong disinfectant which burned my nose, smelled like vodka. I saw his eye twitch; I could imagine the burning pain and gently blew on the wound to let the liquid evaporate quicker.

I dipped some cotton bud and patted his knuckles lightly, taking out some pieces of dried paint from the wall mixed with the blood.

Kurosaki has a huge anger management problem, though it's getting better sometimes if he does snap, his anger comes out as a pretty bloodcurdling physical chaos.

He laid his head on his hand and observed closely as I cleaned the wound. I looked at him staring at my hands, and to be honest, it made me feel quite nervous. Our faces were so close together, it was quite, peaceful and quite…quixotic.

I mentally smiled; his face didn't change much since he was kid, at least, to me. He would have these cute moments where he would find something interesting and would silently, patiently observe it, once he sat for an hour watching a butterfly in kindergarten. I was tempted to stroke his hair for some freakish reason. He just lay there like a puppy, sitting still and watching me.

He shifted, making me snap from my reverie, and with his unoccupied hand he reached out to the kitchen counter.

"Here" he said throwing me two laminated, crimson tickets to the theatre production of Phantom of the Opera- the one I've been _dying_ to see again. How the heck did he know? I looked at them as I was bandaging his hand; they were the most expensive tickets in the Royal Theatre, in a private V.I.P box. I couldn't help but grin from excitement.

"How did you get them?" I gasped letting go of his hand and taking the tickets carefully, not wanting to leave dirty fingerprints. He mumbled something about "contacts" and stood up roaming for stir fried noodles. I watched him closely.

"Ne…Kurosaki, why did you have two tickets to my favorite play anyway?" I asked suspiciously, as he took out the ingredients for me to cook. He seemed to slow down, as he took out vegetables, his back facing me.

"I…was…gonna take Nel" he mumbled rummaging through the fridge. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and I'm taking Chappy to a rabbit gay bar. Tell me_ honestly_, or make up something _believable_ at least". He was silent for a moment and seemed quite aggravated from my interrogation

"Why do you care?" he snapped, I pursed my lips and decided to let it go. I stood up and put the oil in the pan, and switched on the stove.

"Have they fixed our house phone yet?" I asked taking out the noodles, desperately trying to have a decent conversation.

"No" he said chewing on an apple "they are being bugged by the F.B.I"

I formed an O with my lips and washed the vegetables.

"What should I do?" he asked watching me wash the veggies. I quirked an eyebrow. "Help I mean" he mumbled uncomfortably scratching the back of his head. I gave a gentle smile and handed him tomatoes

"You can chop these up into smaller cubes, it'll add flavor" I said giving him a small knife. He silently nodded and began cutting them.

"How can you be hungry at this time, its midnight already" I said laughing and dicing the carrots- yes I have a knack for dicing carrots.

He grinned, "I'm always hungry".

A comfortable silence passed as the stir fry was hissing in the oil. I heard him bang the knife against the dicing board, with a tick mark on his forehead.

"Fucking tomatoes" he grumbled, I looked down where the tomatoes (or what was left from them) were turned into a puddle of crimson jelly. His hands were soaking in tomato juice. "How the _fuck_ can you dice _cubes_ from this?" he asked getting more and more pissed of. I snorted and moved him out of the way.

"Make yourself useful, here's an easy job, go and stir the noodles, but please don't turn it into porridge" I said shooing him away and trying to collect the minced tomatoes.

"Are you saying I can't handle chopping a shit vegetable?" he challenged

"I can _see_ you can't. You can't chop to save your life"

"…Fine"

Grumbling he gently began stirring and soon enough our meal was prepared. For the first time he didn't bicker back and did what he was told, ahh having the feminine power in the kitchen is a bliss.

He ate, no; he _vacuumed_ his whole plate, along with the seconds. I wasn't even hungry, I sat watching in awe, sipping some tea. Once he finished he sat back patting his stomach in satisfaction. I smiled and stood up, getting ready to put everything away into the dish washer. He took the plate away from my hands

"I'll clean it up, you go to bed, you have the thing tomorrow…the date" he muttered putting all the dirty dishes together. I gave a small timid nod and was heading out.

"Thank you for…the tickets" I said softly watching him violently scrub the unfortunate pan. His shoulders eased

"Yeah, yeah" he said briskly and turned around saying: "thanks for this" holding up his bandaged hand. I nodded and was climbing up the stairs. For a very brief moment I thought it wouldn't be that bad if I went to the theatre with Kurosaki after all.

"Fucking _plates_!" I heard him roar and followed by a loud bang. Like I said, the thought came for a _very_ brief moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

I looked at the mirror for the quadrillionth time trying to straighten the annoying pointy ends of my hair. Orihime was gushing over my evening gown, observing the little sequences. Yuzu and Karin were lounging on my bed. It was a little girlie get together.

"Wow you really _do_ like this guy huh?" Karin said nonchalantly sucking on a lollipop.

"I think its really cute, onee-chan is finally going on a date" Yuzu chirped, involuntarily insulting me, but hey she had a point, it's been _ages _since I went on a _proper _date. Even Yuzu realized how I'm wondering around desperate and boyfriendless…

"Rukia-chan, do you want to wear this necklace, or should we-"

"RUKIA-CHAN!"

Oh God…here we go…

"Rukia-chan is going on a date? Children are growing so fast!" Uncle Isshin bellowed slamming open my bedroom door. "Soon it's going to be my Yuzu-chan swept away by Ginta and-"

"Get out you old man!" Karin yelled kicking him in the face; he rolled out of the room. "Masaki! Are you seeing this? The hormones are unstoppable!" he moaned outside the room as Karin furiously slammed the door. Geez, I wonder how he would have reacted if Nel and Ichigo were nearly do _it_ on_ him_ sleeping on that couch at the living room…

I shuddered.

I couldn't believe that man was as powerful as my brother, in the Kuchiki Clan. There was the Don of Kuchiki Clan, Byakuya-sama, and there was the president of the Kuchiki Organization, Kurosaki-sama.

And that _president_ is _weeping_ outside my room and nursing his broken nose resulted from his _daughter's_ kick.

Bizarre isn't it?

Orihime managed to straighten the last pointy strand of my hair and I slipped into the high heels. Yuzu sprayed some perfume on my wrists and Karin handed me the silk shawl to drape over my bare shoulders.

"Uwaa! Rukia-chan, you look amazing! If you were to come in to school like that, everyone would drool" Orihime chirped, and the girls bobbed their heads. I thanked them and looked in the mirror, staring at a completely different person.

I came out of my room, the girls stayed behind playing monopoly. I strolled down the hall, feeling gracious and refreshed, like a brand new person.

"Oh my, Rukia is that you?" Urahara said coming down from the third floor. I turned to see the lazy eyed spy coming down, his hair dripping from the shower. I gave a lady-like smile and walked along with him.

"Looking very…dazzling tonight, I must say" he said scrutinizing me up and down.

"Thanks" I said slightly fidgeting with my straight hair. He picked a strand

"You look good with straight hair" he said observing the silky lock.

"Thank you, Urahara-san" I murmured as we approached the stairs, feeling quite coy from his compliments. I _told_ you he was smooth with ladies.

It felt like a dream, dressed like a princess, waiting for her prince with red hair to arrive in his hot red Ferrari.

"Oohh by the way, you know someone stole your clothes from the shower the other day…teehee…it was me, I thought Yoruichi-san was in there so…no hard feeling, right?"

We came downstairs; Ichigo was fighting with his dad in the grand living room. Byakuya-sama and Unohana were in the garden terrace with Shunsui, having tea, and Ukitake sat behind a pile of paperwork with his assistant Rangiku and the deadliest assassin in the Kuchiki clan, Ichimaru Gin.

They all looked at me and smiled, complimenting my looks. Matsumoto began telling me off for not looking stunning like that every day.

"Ahh, Kisuke, you're just in time for-What on _earth_ happened to your face?" Ukitake asked shocked, seeing a red handprint across his cheek, Rangiku burst out laughing and Gin grinned at the sight.

"Ahh this hehe…" Urahara said rubbing his cheek and throwing a weary glance at me, I glared daggers. He gulped "l-long story".

Ichigo threw Isshin out of the window onto the terrace and straightened up, brushing away the glass shards. He froze when he saw me.

"Kurosaki-san, shouldn't ya escort tonight's starlet to her prince's carriage?" Gin said slyly, Rangiku playfully winked at Kurosaki. He told both of them to shut their faces and grabbed my arm roughly leading me out of the house

"Have fun" the three of them said in unison.

We were standing outside the house, waiting for Renji in the warm spring breeze. Kurosaki took out a cigarette and lit it up

"I didn't know you smoked" I said, my tone scolding and livid. He ignored my reprimand and took a long drag. "Kurosaki, it's a bad habit. Don't get carried away" I tried to reason.

"Shut up, I'm not addicted, I just needed one. I'm just…_confused_, my mind is a clusterfuck at the moment" he said thoughtfully, picking out his words cautiously. He grabbed my attention; I faced him, the nicotine smoke getting into my lungs.

"Pea-brain…what jumbled up your puny mind so much, that you had to light a cigarette to find your answer" I asked waving off the trail of smoke. He gave me a mild smile

"You"

I furrowed my eyebrows, "I'm pretty explanatory, Kurosaki".

He chuckled.

"So, what are you confused about?" I asked. The fountains in the garden murmured quietly along the tender breeze, the sky was peachy orange, with the sun far away in the horizon. I wanted to lie down and close my eyes, the nature was so peaceful.

"Just…can't seem to figure some things out…" he said taking another drag, sitting on the porch. I stared at him, trying to figure out what _he_ was trying to figure out. What could _possibly_ be going on inside that head of his, his orange-ness just gave it all away: 'bleached' 'mafia' and 'porn'

He grinned and placed his big hand on my head, and leaned in. My eyes widened, while his golden ones seemed unfazed.

"Do you want to know what I'm confused about?" he asked, his voice barely a murmur.

"Y-Yes" I breathed, staring at him wide-eyed. There was a long pause, his eyes trailed down from my eyes to my lips. His face was thoughtful, genuinely confused. He grinned stubbing down his cigarette.

"…I…don't understand how a girl at your age…hasn't fully developed proper breasts yet" he said poking my cleavage.

…

"Three, two, one-" he whispered

"GAH! I hate YOU! Goddamn you ignorant, snobbish, annoying, gluttonous mongrel! URGHH!" I said shrieked, roughly taking off my shoes and slapping his back with the pointy heel. He chortled

"Bloody _hell_ girl, contain yourself! Ouch! I was merely stating the facts" Kurosaki yelled, covering his head and trying to rub his back, running into the house.

"Come back you piece of-"

"Rukia?"

"Renji!" I spin around, startled and abashed, putting on my shoe where it belongs. Kurosaki sabotaged my plans to make a beautiful entre meeting with Renji, now my date looks totally weirded out.

"Am I interrupting World War 3?" he joked climbing up the stairs.

"Kurosaki got _shoe'd _in the face! _Loser_!" Crash. Bang. "Bitch come back!" was heard from the mansion, Ichigo, Isshin, Urahara were making a ruckus and I wanted to be anywhere but here.

Palming my face and sighed, as we heard more yells and shrieks, and for some reason the sound of clothes being torn...You know what? I don't even want to know…

"Please, let's get out of here" I mumbled as we climbed down the stairs. Renji smiled and linked my hand. With an electronic sound, beeped into life. I slid into the leather seating and closed the door.

"You look beautiful" Renji said starting the humming engine.

I smiled; I had a feeling this was going to be a lovely evening.

We arrived like royalties, I'm used to it, but being with Renji was like a dream. I took his hand and slid out of the car. I heard a similar voice behind me

"Rukia-san?"

I turned to see Momo wearing a purple dress, butterflies were splashed across it, and her hair was also done up as she dragged Toushiro behind her. With a press of a button, Toushiro locked his car, for such a miniature couple, they had a massive car. His eyes widened as he saw me, and went even wider when he saw Renji.

"Abarai? Kuchiki?" he asked gob smacked. Momo's eyes twinkled in excitement. We both stood there sheepishly, observed like experiments by crazy scientists.

Renji greeted them both; I mimicked the salutation as we entered the Royal Opera and Theatre House.

Momo instantly grabbed me and led me away into our booth; theirs was right next to ours.

Yipee…

"You're with Abarai Renji?" she gasped taking a gentle sip from her drink

"Err yeah" I said looking around, I saw him leaning against the bar talking to Toushiro.

"When did this happen?" she asked eager for me to go on. I really didn't want to meet any more populars, don't get me wrong Momo was sweet, but sometimes she was too pushy and_ loved_ gossip.

"Nothing _happened_; carrot-top just couldn't make it. That's all".

I saw a familiar face approaching and groaned inwardly, was there no escape from my countless number of uncles?

"Good evening, Aizen-san" I said giving a small bow. He smiled and patted me on the head, much to my annoyance.

"Enjoying your date?" he mused, Momo was pissing from excitement as she gulped down her drink. Note to self: don't let Momo near any more drinks.

"He's not my date- wait a minute how did you know I was on a date?" I snapped. He laughed and pushed his glasses up

"Byakuya-sama requested me to watch over you"

"I should have guessed" I mutter angrily.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to be nosy, I'm actually seated further away with your personal security" he said looking down the rows of seats.

"You mean _Tousen_ and _Shuuhei_ are here as _well_?" I fumed, trying to look for my bodyguards.

"Yes, but Tousen and Shuuhei were sent here by Kurosaki-kun" he said mischievously walking off.

Great, my bodyguards are watching a love story opera with me and my date…

I gripped the wine glass tightly, I didn't drink, but it complimented my 'feme fatal' look. Momo and I sat down, I was tempted to leave and go to Renji, but that would be rude. Damn these morals and mafia etiquette.

"Toushiro-kun looks well in a tux" I noted as he lounged at the bar, with a black tie and a blazer. I was admiring Renji-kun too, who naturally fitted the luxurious milieu. She eagerly nodded as she looked at her boyfriend then turned to face me

"You look amazing, Rukia-san" she gushed, how many times have I heard it in one evening? It was really odd, as if I borrowed someone else's body for this evening.

Our _dates_- I want to giggle at the word, came back with our drinks and the lights went out. The performance was starting, Toushiro in the booth next to our placed his legs on the low, glass table and wrapped his hand around Momo. I felt Renji's hand slip into mine in the darkness. Thank god it was dark; I could feel my cheeks heating up.

I felt something vibrate and Renji with an aggravated took out his cell phone, still holding my hand. Eek!

"What do you want?" Renji whispered. I heard some muttering down the phone, Renji rolled his eyes

"Course I'll return her in one piece, you sick minded fuck, I'm not a hyper-sex addict like you…"

I felt my jaw drop as I was listening to this…peculiar conversation. I heard shouting down the line, sounded like Kurosaki swearing and yelling at Renji. He grinned and switched off his phone.

"Sorry" he whispered, and the orchestra began to play with my face fumed with anger and embarrassment.

It was the performance interval, Momo and Renji went to greet their good friend, Kira-san as we saw him coming out of another row of seats. Wow, what a small world, and who knew some of the _buffoons_ who go to my high school actually know what a theatre _is_. Toushiro and I sat at the table, I was digging into my ice-cream and he sipped some lemonade, one leg crossed over the other.

"Having fun with Abarai, Rukia?" he asked

"Having fun with Hinamori, Toushiro?" I chided. He scowled

"Don't get cocky with familiarities, you might be his sister, but I'm still in a higher rank in the mafia. I'm a _taichou_" he said with a large tick mark.

"Oh _please_" I said taking off my shawl "Shiro-kun" I tried my best to imitate Momo. He seemed even more aggravated. This bought back memories when Kurosaki, Toushiro and I were close friends back in middle school. I guess puberty not only changed his physique, but it also changed his attitude and popularity rank.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you" he commanded slightly blushing, "and cover up your breasts" he said edgily looking away, blushing. He still had a bit of brotherly concern left in him, much to my astonishment.

"Aww, Toutou-kun is being _caring_" I teased again. His tick mark increased.

"It's Hitsugaya-hmmf" he couldn't finish his sentence as Momo shoved ice-cream in his mouth and kissed him on the cheek. I laughed and stood up as Renji led me away back to our booth. Along the crimson hall, we passed a painting, a replica of Salvador Dali's painting.

"Ohh, it's Dali's works" I said coming closer to have a thorough look.

"You're a fan of his works?" Renji asked following my footsteps.

"Yeah, I love him. Though Kurosaki would always take the piss" I muttered.

"Sounds like him" he said and we both laughed, holding hands we made our way toward our seats.

The date has been a success, the play was brilliant. We were driving back to mine, and my heart was racing. Usually, at the end of dates, how do couples part?

Bingo, they _kiss_.

My palms were slightly sweaty, and I asked if I could open the window. I looked at the scenery as we sped through the highway. I saw two black BWM's following closely behind in the mirror, Shuuhei was driving in one and Aizen was in the other.

How on Earth did _Tousen_ watch the opera? Well, the music was great enough without the performance I guess…

My eyes lit up as I saw an old, abandoned playground with a broken fence.

"This is where Kurosaki and I used to play, sometimes Toushiro would come and play as well" I said, cheery from the memory. "You know, that slob once dared me to climb up a tree, and I _did_, but I was _terrified_ of heights" I recalled

"Oh damn…" Renji commented listening to me and keeping an eye on the road.

"Yeah, then he climbed up to save me and he _threw_ me straight into Toushiro! Can you _believe_ it?" I said, we both laughed and Renji gave an understanding nod

"What a moron! That's definitely something Ichigo would do"

The rest of the way we lightly bantered about each other, finding out our similarities and differences. I got along with him so well, it went smoother than butter.

He parked the car outside, and he came out and walked me to the mansion. We strolled along the long path through the front garden.

"You don't have to walk me to the door, that bastard is probably planning something horrid, and my family is too embarrassing" I said awkwardly.

"I understand" he said in a light tone, "funny you hate his guts, but the whole evening you've been mentioning him in our every conversation" he said, in a light, jokey tone.

My heart sank and I began rambling: "d-did I? Ew hehe, gross, I mean, I don't like him its just I was mentioning him a lot because he is just imprinted on my every memory of my childhood, unfortunately, a-and-"

"Hey hey, I didn't mean to put you on the spot" he said, chuckling, I blushed. "It just seemed funny how you two have a love hate relationship"

"Hate? Yes Love? _Heck_ no"

He laughed again and took a step closer. My heart was beating fast, and I was wondering when I should be closing my eyes and waiting for the kiss. He cupped my cheek.

Kyaaa! My brain is screaming! Shut up!

I closed my eyes and felt his face nearing mine.

Cold water hit my body and I screamed. The water was coming from the garden hoses and we were both dripping wet in an instant. Renji glared at Kurosaki and someone else, by the hourglass shape it looked like Rangiku, they were laughing in the conservatory where all the water for the garden is operated.

Renji presented his middle finger towards the conservatory.

I groaned, "I am _so_ sorry that my family is a bunch of morons". He laughed and tried to dry his hair.

"Its late, I don't want to be killed by Byakuya-sama, so I should probably be going now" he said looking at his watch "but I really enjoyed this evening, the water didn't kill us did it?

I laughed. "It was amazing Renji, thank you"

"You really are something, can't believe I haven't noticed you before"

Oh…great, _cheers _Renji.

"…do you think we could go out again sometime?"

Baby, I'm all yours.

"That would be lovely" was a more appropriate answer. "I am sorry about this, Kurosaki won't see the light of another day" I said glaring at the conservatory. He gave a small smile as we tried to shake of all the water.

"You know, he bought those tickets so he could go with you" he stated. I stopped trying to dry my shawl.

I frowned, "why? That doesn't sound like something that buffoon would do…"

Renji shrugged, "he was saying something about making it up to you for all the bullying, and I think you helped him with some summer assignment. Heh, that bastard whined about your choice of entertainment, but he _did_ get them in the end" Renji informed me.

"I see" I replied, imagining Kurosaki having this conversation with Renji. I snapped out of the daze when I felt something soft brush my lips. Heat instantly crept into my cheeks as I realized that Renji just gave me a quick kiss and was walking back to his car.

"Take care!" he said getting inside. I nodded and smiled, dripping wet as I waved goodbye.

Entering the house I didn't know whether I should go and suffocate Kurosaki between Rangiku's breasts or express gratitude and thank him for the tickets …


	4. Chapter 4

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

It was a lovely Saturday morning and I had nothing but divine dreams about last nights date. After the morning routine I was making my way downstairs, I heard a groan coming from one of the rooms.

I took a peak inside, Urahara was leaning on of the tables, over a mobster, an Arrancar who was yelping and moaning as Youruichi was fidgeting, her hands covered in blood as he shrieked in pain.

"Help!" the arrancar yelled at me, Kisuke smirked and wacked the Arrancar with his cane

"Stop making a fuss, unless you want another bullet, and the next one will be in your head instead of your ass"

The Arrancar whimpered as Yoruichi tried to heal him. I sighed and walked away, this was normal, it wouldn't be normal if they _didn't_ interrogate someone for more than a week. Now our family is not an sinful mafia, our government is corrupt, and we survive by doing 'illegal' things, helping the poor as well as fighting the rival gangsters, one of the most dangerous and murderous gangs, the Arrancars, were mobsters that stood in ranks of Espada's, Arrancars and most of all Hollows- but the main title for their mafia was the Arrancar Mob.

Our motto was something along the lines of 'steal from the rich, give to the poor, leave some for yourself and shoot any motherfucking Hollow that stands in your way'

The Espadas's, head of the Arrancars had plenty of henchmen, Hollows, and they ruled over the Eastside underground district, the most horrid place in Karakura, Hueco Mundo. The Don of their mafia was Don Barragan- sick old bastard.

This country is ruled by fear, ran by money and power. I wanted to get out if this place, though I couldn't imagine living without my hare-brained family.

"Ahh Rukia-chan! Ohayo!" Kisuke said waving his fan and giving another kick to the prisoner. I gave a short nod, "were you informed? We're holding a banquet in Byakuya-sama's honour?"

Of course, it was Nii-sama's birthday soon.

"Yeah, I know"

Kurosaki was lying on the couch; he saw me, paid no attention and went back to watching T.V. Yuzu, Karin and Inoue (who stayed over) were dressed up and ready for the Saturday outing in the park. I grabbed some breakfast, the bento I prepared yesterday morning. The girls ran outside, getting into the car with Shuuhei.

I stood in front of the T.V

"Get your fat ass out of there" Kurosaki snapped trying to get a better view craning his neck around. I stepped in closer, to add more irritation. He sighed and gave up, leaning his back and surly looking at me.

"Renji told me you got the tickets…to take me to the theatre" I began.

"Tch! That _asswipe_!" Kurosaki snapped. This carrot-top was always in bad mood, his casual facial expression is constantly a frown or a glare. I saw him being uncomfortable with me knowing his true intentions. As much as I can't stand him, it was very sweet of him.

"Thank you" I said, handing him a homemade pastry puff filled with custard that I made late last night, deciding that this would be the best way to say thank you. He used to _worship_ the dessert as a kid. He had his hands crossed over his chest, suspiciously looking at the dessert. Then he grabbed it and stuffed the _whole_ thing in his mouth in one go. He still worshiped them, much to my relief.

What a glutton.

We arrived at the park; Karin ran to play football with Ginta while Yuzu, Orihime and I spread out the blanket and placed the food. The girls persuaded Kurosaki to come, unfortunately, so the slob pounced on the blanket as soon as we set it out

"This is not placed for you, dimwit! Move!" I yelled trying to kick him away, he was lying down with his eyes closed, ignoring my feeble bickering.

"Be _gone_ underdeveloped woman, and get me some food" he yelled turning to the other side. An idea popped into my head as I saw Yuzu chewing on one of the gummy bears. I took a small green one out and gave a good lick. Kurosaki noticing the silence opened his eye. I, taking some distance between us threw the gummy bear.

With a plop, it landed straight in his forehead, he looked up crossing his eyes and I could see him going red from anger. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing. Yuzu and Karin seemed to enjoy the idea, and began licking all the gummy bears and throwing it at him. He dodged them desperately as they began sticking on his arms, face and_ hair_.

I laughed so hard, my abs began to burn. He looked pissed of; he took out a can of whipped cream I made a run for it, but I didn't get very far, he caught up and wrestled me to the ground. I fell straight on the grassy ground as his heavy body heaved me onto the ground. I felt the light cream being poured all over my face, I shrieked trying to get him of me. He roughly grabbed my hands and pinned them above my head. I tried to shake my head to get the cream away from my face.

"Apologize!" he roared spaying the cream all over my face mercilessly.

"Hahaha! Okay! Sorry!" I shrieked as the cream dripped down my face. My hands were still pinned above my head and his body was hovering above mine. I realized in what position we were in and blushed immediately trying to squirm away

"Ew! Get a room!" Ginta yelled

"Shut up! Don't make me stick this up where it doesn't belong, _brat_!" Kurosaki boomed waving the can around dangerously. Inoue was staring wide eyed from the distance, and I could see there was blush on _her_ face.

I laughed as few gummy bears were tangled in his orange hair; they looked like hair clips in the orange spikes. I couldn't stop laughing; I was so tired I couldn't even try to wrestle away. His furious face eased, and he grinned seeing me laugh.

"You look like Santa with a beard growing out of everyplace in your face" he said smudging on more cream. I shook my head

"Get of me! I feel violated" I yelled squirming. He smirked and leaned in

"Virgin?" he whispered. The closeness of our bodies was head-spinningly close

"Get off!" I shrieked, he rolled his eyes and stood up, brushing away the left over gummy bears.

"Its not like I would do anything to _you_" he said, over exaggeratingly shuddering. I kicked him in the chest, he fell over and I stomped away. For some reason, taking so many insults from him all from all these years, strangely enough a silly one like this one seems to…offend me to some extent. I suddenly became self-conscious of my sex appeal. I thought about the women Renji and Kurosaki have encountered, how many big breasted, model-like, gorgeous girls were _dying_ to sleep with them?

Suddenly all that giddiness about me being with Renji seemed to shrink. I wiped of as much cream as possible, chewing on some strawberries. I stared of into space, wandering what Renji thinks of me…as a girl. As tainted as it sounds I wanted to Renji to find me as not only a goodie-goodie with a good family background and a status of an ubber nerd, but I also wanted him to find me attractive…sexy…beautiful. I looked at my gloomy face on my reflection as I drank coke, and tried not make myself depressed.

Yuzu-chan poured me another cup as Inoue was doing her hair.

"Rukia-onee-chan, you and Ichi-nii act like an old married couple" Yuzu said.

The coke went up my nose as I coughed and choked, Inoue panicking began smacking my back like there is no tomorrow.

"Yuzu, don't _ever_ say that" I said regaining my breath and lying down on the blanket. I looked at Kurosaki who was being harassed by Karin and Ginta.

Serves that bastard right, Ginta should get out his baseball bat and blast him to the moon. Yuzu went to play tag, and Orihime lay down next to me, watching my depressed face

"Rukia-chan what's wrong?" she asked facing me; we both lay under the hot sun, barely opening our eyes to see each other. Her locks of hair were laid out like smooth silk, and she took up the space for two people, because there was her body and then there were her _boobs_, she needed extra space for that!

"Nothing…just tired I guess"

Even Inoue is a gorgeous girl, though a wee bit weird sometimes. I smiled and closed my eyes trying to picture Renji, I cringed as the image of that damn Kurosaki hovering over me with gummy bears partying in his hair kept on popping into my mind.

"Rukia-chan you know" Inoue began laughing lightly "Yuzu-chan was right about you bickering like an old couple…it looks really sweet though" she said. I grimaced

"Inoue, what are you talking about? We hate each others guts, sure we used to be really good friends, we're like bickering siblings…we just changed…and I don't get along with him anymore. He's even disgusted by my body" I trailed off not wanting to even remember that.

"Rukia-chan, you're very pretty, and around you Kurosaki-san acts really like himself, you have an amazing influence on people. I'm sure he wasn't 'disgusted' with your body, maybe he just found himself in an uncomfortable position because he lay on top of his best friend's girlfriend?" she said smirking.

Wow, those were the most intellectual words Inoue ever said…

I blushed

"I-I'm not his girlfriend" I say smiling and trying to cool down my cheeks. We both giggled as I told her how the date went in full detail. Then Inoue randomly asked

"You remember when Kurosaki-san left abroad to study for a few months?"

"How could I forget, they were the best few months of my life…" I heaved a sigh dreamily.

"I found out from Karin-chan that he actually came back because he missed you" she whispered. I gave her are-you-just-_crazy_-or-plain-_dumb_ look. She nodded violently

"Its true its true! Karin-chan said he mumbled it out when he was drunk from a party"

"Exactly! The imbecile was _drunk_!" I said getting up to help myself with another strawberry.

"Hi!" a girl's chirpy voice said from behind. Inoue and I turned, squinted from the sun trying to get a at the dark silhouette of a girl slightly taller than me. We met a pair of gorgeous golden pupils. We mumbled a greeting, staring at her, wondering if by any chance we know her.

"I'm Senna, Ichigo's girlfriend, its nice to meet you"

We were driving back in Kurosaki's jeep in silence. Ginta was smashing the buttons on his PSP, and Karin and Yuzu were snoozing together. Inoue and I sat in the middle row, listening to Senna's shrilling voice as she chatted away in the front seat with Kurosaki.

"Ohh Ichigo-kun told me loads about you Rukia-"

"N-No I _didn't_! _Senna_, how much sugar did you eat today? Stop talking" he snapped clutching the steering wheel with his left hand, while Senna kept a strong grip on his right hand. Inoue kept on watching me and Kurosaki, back and forth, as if she were watching a game of tennis. She was still hard headed (literally) about Kurosaki and I being 'something'

"Ichigo-kun! You meanie! Why are we going this way anyway?" she asked looking around.

"We're dropping off Ginta" he said. We stopped outside the store, outside it may look like some shabby corner shop, but there is a whole secret base to practice with our reiatsu and Uncle Tessai, the owner, was our family gun dealer. Ururu was sweeping outside, I asked her to come to the park, but she politely declined saying she needed to load guns for the upcoming banquet.

Yeah, the security is the tightest at this time of year, the Don's birthday.

Ginta left the car, and another awkward silence passed

"S-So Senna-san, when did you and Kurosaki-san start dating?" Inoue timidly lighted the conversation

Senna was thrilled to be asked, "Well I met Ichigo abroad, and we were both studying in the same course. After a few months I moved here and suddenly he asked me out yesterday" she grinned as if Kurosaki wasn't even there. I could see his face was unfazed, as if she wasn't talking about him at all. I could see his frown reflected in the rear-view mirror. He looked up and met my eyes

I turned away, and for a moment my heart skipped a beat.

It's the middle of the night, and I'm absolutely terrified. The wind howled outside and the rain splashed against the windows. And I was dreading the resonances and noises. I was terrified of the thunder. I winced as I dreaded the violent swaying and the gushing of the trees. Not being able to go back to sleep I crept down the hall into the kitchen. The kitchen is located in the middle of the house so I couldn't hear the thunderstorm as much. I wanted to wake someone just to keep me company.

I wished Ukitake-san to come, but he and Nii-sama left for business, and I'm not even getting near those two _horndogs_: Urahara and Shunsui…I was thinking of going to Yuzu-chan and Karin-chans room, or even desperate enough give a good kick for Kurosaki to come, but as I moved I heard the thunder roar.

"Kurosaki" I whispered, closing my eyes tightly as fear gripped my body.

I winced and collapsed on my knees, sliding into the corner of the cold kitchen floor, desperately closing my ears. It was frightening, the thunder felt like its going to tear everything apart. I held on tightly to my body. A shadow of someone stretched across the floor

"K-Kurosaki?" I whimpered curling into a ball, as I saw him come in. His hair was a mess, and he looked like he punched himself to wake up. With nothing but boxers on he made his way towards me, his face absolutely displeased and exhausted. He saw me, and his expression turned into sympathy. He cautiously made his way and crouched down on his knees, a step away from me.

Carefully he stretched out his hand, patiently looking into my eyes.

"Its okay, Kuchiki, its just thunder, its miles away" he soothed, waiting for me to uncurl, let go of myself. Shakily, I stretched out my hand towards his as he enveloped me in his arms, I cried out and held on tighter as another lightning flashed, followed by a roll of thunder. I was shaking in his arms.

He picked me up with ease as I curled into a ball; he carried me up the stairs into my room. As I held on, I could feel his heart beat drumming, and mine was too. His body was hard, but his skin was very warm and soft. He dropped me on my bed, and wrapped me in the blanket. His eyes were falling back to sleep. He sat down on the floor, leaning against my bed and placed his head in his hand, breathing slowly.

"Go to sleep, I'll stay here until the storm settles down" he mumbled into his hand. I wanted to reach out for him; but didn't know what to say. His presence eased my fear of thunder, it felt better, easier to breathe.

"Kurosaki...I don't know what to- I mean thank-"

"Go to sleep!"

"B-But-"

"_Sleep_!"

"_Fine_!"

Huffing I lay down and felt like sleep enveloped me once more, but I didn't want him to stay like that all night. But I reddened at the thought of inviting him to share a bed with me. I clenched my fist, clenched my bum and took a deep breath.

"Kurosaki, you can sleep here for now… your back will be aching tomorrow, I think its going to rain all night…" I said sliding the other side of the bed, and patting the empty space.

He looked, thought for a moment, but I could see he was half asleep. He grimaced and stood up sitting on my bed. He looked at me for a moment and made a face

"Ew…"

Slap!

"_Ouch_!" he yelled holding his head.

"I'm being nice and you 'Ew' me?" I snapped furiously

"_I'm_ the one being nice, I'm the one who crawled out of my comfy bed just to drag your quacking ass down here, and now I have to sleep in a roomful of Chappi's gaping at me" he snapped back

"Well thank you for your sacrifices, so now shut up and go to sleep" I whispered trying to listen if we woke anyone up.

"No you shut up"

"You shut up"

"Can't believe I woke up-"

"Shut up!" I snapped hitting him with a pillow.

After we finally settled down from out bickering, I turned away, but I could feel the body heat from him, and the bed lightly heaving up and down, slowly and peacefully. With a small smile, I drifted into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

I was awakening from too much heat, and felt something out of ordinary. Something warm slowly was pushing and pulling away, something heavy and warm, and it felt like its been draped over me I was in someone's embrace, and I ripped my eyes open as I remembered last night events. I heard footsteps coming towards my door and tried to urgently wriggle out of his grasp, but he was like a _bear_ hibernating in winter. I tried elbowing him, but the guy is made of muscle of steel.

The door opened and I closed my eyes in the biggest regret as I realized the person who came was Uncle Sandals.

"Ohaaayooo Ruk- OH MY!" that darn hat man yelled waving his fan around. Kurosaki jolted straight from Urahara's outburst and the bed slightly sprang as Kurosaki fell onto the floor.

"Damn it" he cursed nursing his back and glowered at Urahara.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I am witnessing the most disturbing miracle-_eouch_!" Urahara screamed as Kurosaki catapulted my Chappi alarm clock into his face. I'm sorry Chappi, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"Owie! Kurosaki-kun! You're so _mean _and violent, it's natural, don't be shy, if you want I can give you some tips on-"

"Shut UP! Why can't you bother someone else early in the morning, like Yoruichi, or better yet Byakuya" Kurosaki yelled rubbing his eyes, trying to sit up on the floor.

"Well, Yoruichi guaranteed will snap my cock of, while Byakuya-sama will obliterate me from the face of the earth. Now I don't know which is worse, going around with half a cock or be blasted from the face of the earth. Well technically if my cock-"

"Oh THAT DONE IT" Kurosaki exploded smashing into Urahara and tumbling outside, wrestling and beating the crap out of Uncle Sandals.

I sighed, stood up and began changing out of my pajamas, I heard more slams and shrieking, and one of his sandals rolled into my room. I rolled my eyes after my morning routine I was heading downstairs.

"Morning" said a familiar voice and the golden hues were hardly imperceptible.

"Hi Senna…what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Ichigo of course, what's going on up there?" Senna asked curiously hearing Urahara

"Kurosaki-san! I still need my legs! GAH! I need my sexy chest hair too!" Urahara was yelling upstairs as we heard more furniture being crashed.

"Nothing important" I briskly replied heading for the main hall where the breakfast have been served and prepared. The adults once again decided to eat outside on the front lawn under the fresh spring breeze after the rain. I could smell the fresh morning dew. I tried to avoid Senna's piercing eyes as I retain images of last night events with Kurosaki.

I helped myself with some spring rolls and offered the raven-haired girl some. I studied her carefully and realized she wasn't that diverse from me. We had the same colored hair and length, though hers was up in a ponytail. She was only slightly taller than me, but body and curve wise she was no different than me.

"What happened to Nel? I think Kurosaki was dating her just a week ago…" I trailed off that thinking perhaps Kurosaki being the bastard he is didn't tell the poor girl about his nasty sex life.

"Ohh, Neliel you mean? Ha! _Dating_? Nah, Kurosaki doesn't take her seriously to even call it a hook up, let alone _dating_. And besides, I think she is going out with that psychopath from your school now, Nnoitora. By the way I might be transferring to your high school if my parents allow it" she eagerly said keeping me company over breakfast. I nodded and thought she would fit right in with the populars, and with the status of being his girlfriend I could already picture her belonging in that pack.

"I see"

Yikes, who on this face of the earth go out with spoon head? I always knew most of Nels brains contributed to functioning her breasts… I'll bet there are higher chances of her learning how to juggle her jugs than learning a chemistry equation…But _Nnoitora_? Woah…

Kurosaki was making his way downstairs, refreshed and dressed. He was surprised seeing Senna, but then groaned as he realized they have a date. Senna brushed it off. She ran up to him and gave a quick kiss on the lips; for some weird reason I sharply turned away.

Kurosaki and his date went off, I was left in the living room to enjoy and start on my weekend homework. Half way my phone rang, and I forgot how to breathe

"R-Renji?"

"Morning sunshine. How are you?"

I think I'm going to faint.

"M-Morning Renji-kun, I'm very well thank you, how are you?" I murmured shyly.

"Much better now that I can hear you voice again"

No, I'm _really_ going to faint. I was at loss for words "T-Thank you" was my pathetic reply.

"When can we meet up?" I asked timidly to distract him from my moronic reply.

"Ahh about that, I was just calling you to tell you that I will be leaving for two days, there is some trouble with the cisterns abroad for the Kuchiki Corporation, my dad and I are leaving in three hours. I'm sorry I wasn't able to see you"

"No, no its okay, I understand you must be busy. I have maths homework so ermm yeah, busy, busy"

I am THE **DUMBEST** person on this entire planet. Rukia, can you embarrass yourself further? _MATHS_? Who the _fuck_ gives about your maths homework, this guy is going to settle a _multi-billion deal_, and you are talking about _maths_. I banged my head furiously against the table. But my spirits weren't entirely down when I heard him chuckle

"God, you're so adorable" he said laughing, "I promise as soon as I come back I will take you somewhere"

"Well actually Renji" I began gripping onto the material of my spring dress "there is a banquet in Byakuya-sama's honour, you will be there right?"

"Of course, it's the event of the year" he confirmed, I was going to ask him if he wanted to accompany me there, but thankfully he beat me to it "I'm hoping you to be my date, or is there a long queue of guys I have to fight of to ask for your hand?" he asked seriously.

I couldn't help but giggle and flush at the flattery.

"No I already fought them off for you, I'll be glad to be your date" I mumbled timidly.

"Alright, that's settled then. Okay gorgeous, I gotta run, duty calls. But I already miss you, I'll be counting the seconds for the event" he said

"Me too…Bye Renji-kun" I said in a swaying voice, I really needed to hang on to something before I collapse.

"Jaa ne, Rukia".

I put the phone, still feeling giddy. The butterflies were flopping around in my stomach. I don't remember the last time I've been this happy. I jumped as I heard a roar of motorbikes hollering outside the mansion. It didn't take long to guess who it might be.

It was Kenpachi, and his 11th squad. On his right and left were Ikkaku and Yumichika, with Yachiru on his back. They had monster trucks or chopper bikes. They wore leather coats, bandages from injuries and bloodthirsty grins on their faces. Now you might think Grimmjow or Nnoitora are badasses, but those pussies went to _high_ _school_.

These street monsters beat the living daylights out of rival gangsters for fun and their goal in life is just to become stronger, and a superior battle for them replaces any sexual pleasures.

Kenpachi decided that the Kuchiki Clan was worthy enough to serve for when he found out how many worthy fighters there were, and when Kurosaki managed to beat his ass.

"Ohayo! Rukia-chan!" Yumichika said waving and jumping of his huge bike.

"Hi guys! What are you doing here?" I asked as they all made their way towards our house.

Kenpachi sadistically grinned, "it's been a while Rukia, we're here because wherever you are there is always a disaster or trouble. Besides, I'm here to settle my score with Ichigo" he replied cruelly tapping my head. Yachiru laughed.

"Well actually" Yumichika cut in "we came because the most beautiful and ravishing event is taking place, its Byakuya-sama's anniversary, which means it will be full of beautiful people including myself who will be the most gorgeous being of the night-"

"Ah _shut up_, the best thing about this event is that there is always trouble sniffing around this time of year, some rats are guaranteed to try to crawl in there and we will enjoy some good ass kicking" Ikkaku interrupted, much to Yumichika's annoyance.

Of course, the 11th squad was the core defense of our mafia. Kenpachi was the most feared torturer and loan shark.

Another part of my bizarre family.

The mansion was once again empty, as all the elders mafiosis left to prepare and arm the hotel at which the banquet will be held at. I, completely oblivious to what Kurosaki is up to in the house, am trying on a dress for the evening. I wanted to wear something plain, something formal but comfortable, incase I need to make a run from my weird uncles and gunshots.

I couldn't believe Yoruichi was making fit into this…_strip_ of material which covered hardly anything and she is making me wear killer heels. She really wants to kill me. I took it of and headed for the loo, my stomach was killing me.

Uh Oh.

My _period_ came two freakin' weeks _early_. And I am out of pads.

_What_ do I do? What_ do_ I do?

I began panicking around, I stuck a thin panteliner and creped around the house. Yoruichi is the only woman in the house, but she wears tampons, but I can't wear tampons because I _can'_t, and I don't _want_ to and I don't know_ how_ to. I went back to the toilets and felt my pain in the lower abdominal increasing.

"Kurosaki!" I yelled sitting down on the toilet floor, holding my stomach. After a few minutes I heard him lazily drag his paws into my room

"What?" he yelled out.

"Have I told you that sometimes you can be a really nice, lovely friend-?"

"Alright, what do you want?"

"I need you to do me a favor" I pleaded

"No shit" he replied, I could just imagine him rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"I need you to run to the local supermarket and buy be some…pads" I murmured getting dizzy from humiliation.

"W-_What_?" he burbled right outside the door, another pain shot through and I was panting and sweating. When it came to period pains, it got really out of hand. I_ fainted _once from the pain.

"Pads! And lots of painkillers! NOW!" I yelled rolling onto a different side trying to find a comfortable spot. I heard him swearing

"Can't believe I'm fucking doing this" I heard him say as he ran out of the room.

3rd POV

Ichigo ran down the stairs, furious but worried nonetheless, he didn't understand fully what was going on with Rukia, and he didn't _want_ _to find_ out either. So he obediently grabbed some cash and his car keys.

His friends were sitting in the living room, and watched him hustle. Toushiro was seated on the armchair, quizzed by Ichigo's actions.

"Oi, Kurosaki, what's up? Are you playing or not?" Toushiro asked holding up the game consol. Grimmjow finished his can of beer and crumpled it in one tight squeeze.

"He's chickening out" he remarked. Shuuhei was also interested and tried to figure out Ichigo's intentions.

"Alright guys, I need help. Who here knows the best about girls and their…problems" Ichigo asked sheepishly, trying to figure if his question made sense. The three boys grimaced

"It'll probably be you" Shuuhei noted.

"Girls? Yes. Their problems? I don't think so" Ichigo said sighing

"What kind of problem?" Toushiro asked in a business-like manner.

"Tch, what _problem_ could there _be_, and who the fuck are we talking about? There are different types of girls, nowadays half of them have dicks or mustaches, if it's that kind of problem I'm getting the_ fuck_ out of here right _now_" Grimmjow retorted.

Ichigo palmed his face, "Rukia needs…pads" he spat the word out of his mouth. The three of them dropped their jaws. Ichigo frustrated walked out of the door. Shuuhei, Grimmjow and Toushiro immediately followed him, out of curiosity, amusement or boredom.

As they sat in the car, Ichigo inquired "so what are pads anyway? For menstrual cycle thingy… am I right?"

"Well, according to biology yes. Oh for Pete's sake, I'm the least sexually hyperactive here, I don't fool around with girls and I might actually know more than any of you" Toushiro scolded.

"Shut _up_. You'll buy them then" the other three lads said in unison.

"What the _fuck_. There is a whole fucking _aisle_ for these things?" Grimmjow snapped at the supermarket. Ichigo clutched head in panic and disturbance.

"What are wings?" Toushiro questioned, as the image of the wings of his heavenly dragon Hyorinmaru popped into his mind.

Grimmjow was ripping his hair out, "Winged? Super absorbent care? Duo-protection? Fucking e_xtra-thick_? Put the whole fucking military base while you're at it" he yelled rummaging through them. He ripped out one of the packets

"Oi, Grimmjow behave like a human being for god's sake, you're in a supermarket" Toushiro grumbled as Grimmjow observed the white pad. Behind the aisle two saleswomen were gawking in awe at the four handsome, intimidating and weird lads.

Shuuhei was wondering around the aisles, and thought the best product to buy would be some cotton wool. He once read that in during the older ages they used cotton. He decided on his product.

Toushiro was strolling down the aisles, and decided to settle with his own choice of product, remembering that he saw the same pack in their toilet, which he guessed, belonged to Momo.

Grimmjow was still ripping out his blue hair.

Kurosaki was on the verge of doing the same, not being able to decide which one to buy. He settled with Always Maxi with Wings.

**Rukia POV**

I heard footsteps and sighed in relief, it was about time.

"Kurosaki, what took you so long?" I whined rocking back and forth, squeezing my stomach

"Yeah well _sorry_, your menstruating almighty periodness, we were having some difficulties" the twat snipped.

"Whatever, just give them- wait, **we**? We as in _who_?" I asked in dread

"Rukia! I bought you tampons, the ones Momo uses" Toushiro's voice was heard through the wooden door.

"Rukia-san, I bought cotton wool discs, I read that's what women used to use-"

"AH SHUT UP! OI WOMAN, I BOUGHT YOU A MONTHLY SUPPLY OF PAPMPERS! Here! Knock yourself_ out_" Grimmjow yelled banging the door.

My blood ran cold around my body, but as it neared my head it was boiling hot.

My head exploded like a volcano. I shrieked

"KUROSAKI YOU_ BASTARD_!"


	6. Chapter 6

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

I was suffocating as the top button of my shirt was digging into my throat. I _hate_ tuxedos. The banquet had started, and guests began arriving. Senna and the pipsqueak were getting dressed, while Renji and I sat at the bar

"Dad warned me to keep a look out, apparently there's been something suspicious going on in Hueco Mundo" Renji said loading his gun and re-adjusting it to his strap. I took a shot of vodka for a boost.

Because of the customs, and because I was the son of the president I had to greet every damn guest. I left Renji at the bar and made my way towards the group of uncles. I had so many fucking uncles; there was Uncle Wolf, Captain Komamura. There was Uncle Sandals and Uncle Flirt sitting at the bar with young chicks, Shunsui and than darn Urahara I mean. Uncle Whitey, Ukitake was with chatting to Aunt Unohana. Uncle Old, Yamamoto was sitting with his eyes closed, he is actually asleep most of the time, but he denies it by saying he was merely pondering.

Some of my friends already arrived, that fatso Omaeda hired a limo and arrived with Halibel, Nel, Nnoitora, Toushiro and Tourshiro's girl, Momo. Grimmjow said he would be late. Kira was also here, striking a conversation with Renji. Shuuhei and Tousen were on a look out with Kenpachi and his squad, banquet just wasn't Kenpachi's scene.

I was getting tired of going around uncles, too many fucking uncles, I mean there was even an uncle called _Uncle_, fucking uncle Uncle! Give me a damn break…

Pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who" her voice rang

"Abe Lincoln?"

"No silly" Senna giggled as I turned around. She looked pretty, but she looked like that everyday, her dress was way too revealing as always and there were about 3 layers of make-up. There were men eyeing her up and she loved the attention. I was going to be sick.

She was nice and all, but she was fake most of the time, I saw through her and accepted it, I guessed that's why she's so attached to me. When I first met her, she had her back to me that time in college, she grabbed my attention because for some fucked up reason she looked like Rukia from behind and I felt some kind of attraction.

I needed to ask Senna out because I thought I was going to lose my mind when pipsqueak left with Renji on a date

I thought, maybe if I went out with Senna, it would divert my fucked up obsession with that nerd.

"Oh, there's Rukia-chan"

I turned around and I stopped breathing. I stared wide eyed at the beauty before me. Rukia had her hair pinned up with golden flowers and chains. Her dress showed off her athletic legs and the killer heels complimented them. She had the most embarrassed, innocent look on her face. Her big round pupils were reflecting the light. She looked gorgeous.

I kept on gaping at her and my heart was thumping faster than drums. What the _fuck_ was wrong with me? Why does she have this influence on me? I mean come on; this is _Rukia_ for crying out loud. She was this pimple faced, brace-faced nerd, _come on_ this was the girl who once farted on my face and told me it needs to _rot_. This is the plain, geeky nobody. Why the fuck am I falling for her?

She's so gentle and fragile, that time when I carried her to her room during the storm I thought I was going to break her, but I wanted to hold on to her so much. That time when her soft hands healed my knuckles, I wanted to kiss her. Kiss her and wanted to tell her not to go out with Renji. I think I'm really losing it.

Those big, round purple saucers for eyes are just too damn magnetic. I can't stop gaping at her. Her cleavage was highlighted with her low-cut dress. Her breasts are perfect, like soft buns-

Shut the HELL up Ichigo! I wanted to go and smash my head against the wall and knock myself out, but damn Byakuya asked me specifically not to make a buffoon out of myself and leave the hotel ballroom in one piece.

She made her way downstairs, and smiled her angelic smile and walked towards me. I felt my mouth hanging open, but I was too concentrated on the sight before me to bother closing it. My heart was clenching, I felt my palms sweating. She walked right towards me and had the happiest expression on her face. I was getting lost and didn't know what to do or what to say

But she wasn't making her way towards me.

She walked past me like I wasn't even there. I turned around and saw her hugging Renji. Fuck. My chest is hurting so much; I better not fucking die from a heart attack now- though it wouldn't be so bad. My throat tightened, it was so rigid I ripped of my top button and aggressively loosened my tie. I made my way towards the bar and asked for three shots of tequila.

"Ichigo honey, stop drinking so much" Senna chimed following me and worsening my headache. I ignored her and gulped down my second shot. Sennas eyes began to water

"You're in love with her aren't you?" she whispered. I glared

"No, I'm not"

"Yes you are, I see how you stare at her and how you act around her. Why can't you be like that with me? What makes her so special?" she asked hysterically. I squeezed her hand to make her calm down, I hated seeing anyone cry.

"She's just…been around for a long time. And I don't change my attitude around her. She just knows me better than anyone" I grumbled as the alcohol burned my mouth.

"I know that you asked me out to… get your life with girls back on track and get your mind of _her_" Senna said venomously.

"And what if I did?" I challenged. She looked hurt, I turned away but immediately regretted. Rukia was in Renji's arms, dancing. I sighed and gripped my hair, she was killing me. Senna saw and touched my arm

"Is there a chance you might be able to love me as much as you do her? Is there a possibility I can replace her? I hate it when I know you see a bit of her in me and that's the only part of me you like" she muttered holding my hand.

'No' would have been my answer, Senna, no one could be as retarded, annoying, beautiful, irresistible and clumsy as that damn Rukia, no one could replace her. But if I did say that, Senna would throw a tantrum right here right now. Byakuya also asked me not to make scene, or else I'll be doing laundry for everyone for the rest of my miserable life.

"Sorry Senna, I need to be alone for while" I replied before giving her a light pat on the head and making my way towards the terrace, fast.

The cool air was refreshing; I leaned against the rail of the huge balcony, watching the night sky. I was tempted to smoke another fag, but that pipsqueak sneaked into my room and burned the whole damn pack. I looked back at the ballroom and clenched my gun.

Something was up with that fox-face, Gin. He hasn't been around when we had trouble with the Hollow at the 33rd District, and didn't assassinate the Arrancar that was behind the ambush.

Tousen was supposed to be on the look out for Gin, but I didn't see both them the whole evening. The whole security now rests on that darn Kenpachi. That guy is a monster; he'll crush an average human's head in between his _pecks_.

"Kurosaki? Shouldn't you be running around impregnating women?" Rukia's voice cut through my thoughts.

I laughed

"Shouldn't you be making out in the corner with Renji?" I bit back. She seemed to blush and splutter, I couldn't help but chuckle, she was too damn cute.

"Why are you here by yourself? I saw Senna ran out of the ballroom. Is everything alright?" she asked coming and leaning against the same rails, next to me. I smelt the fresh Sakura blossoms and peaches, it was intoxicating.

"Yeah, everything's fine. You should go back inside, its getting cold" I said as the wind blew, her hair swayed gently against her shoulders. Her lovely pale skin glowed under the moon's light; I wanted to brush my lips against it.

"I like it" she said, breathing in the cool air. I like you.

Woah, Ichigo, don't lose your cool. I can't be with her anyway, I've got much more problems on my shoulders than Renji. She will be happier and safer with him. And he is my best friend…but there are so many things I want to tell her.

"Kurosaki! You look really out of it, you haven't been taking drugs have you?" she said louder than necessary and began slapping the sides of my face

"Ow! Get off" I yelled squeezing her cheeks between my palms. Her lips pushed out and turned into a pout. I burst out laughing at her squashed face.

"Oh 'eal matu'e Kuwosaki" she mumbled through squeezed cheeks. She was so sweet, as I held her warm, soft face, it felt like the inside of the softest fresh baked bread. I leaned in; I wanted to kiss those lips so much. She frowned

"Kurosaki, what on earth is going on inside your empty head?" she asked.

"Take a guess"

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Try to guess what I'm thinking right now"

She concentrated and looked into my eyes.

There are so many things I want to say to you, Rukia, you drive me crazy. What do you see when you see me?

A slob? Or a tortured man?

You make me want to hold you in the middle of the night; and sometimes you make me want to jump out of the window because you're so oblivious and annoying.

You're the only person I need god damn it, you're the first and the last thing on my mind. I can fight anything and anyone, what I can't fight are my fucked up feelings for you. I can't tell you because I'm a coward; I'm scared of rejection, of losing you, of hurting you, of disappointing you.

I don't know whether I'm falling in love with you, or just can't stand seeing you with someone else-

"Oh I know this one, you are still thinking how my breasts are undeveloped, right?" she asked pulling her face away.

I forced a laugh, but I felt like I've been punched in the gut. Renji came in, looking for Rukia

"Mind if I steal her for another dance?" Renji asked coolly, snaking his goddamn arm around her waist!

"Yeah, please, knock yourself out" I said rolling my eyes and turning around to continue enjoying the peaceful scenery.

I felt an abnormal reiatsu and jumped of the balcony, landing from a 9 feet distance with ease. If there is a hollow around, then perfect, because I really need to let out my frustration. I was running fast and ended up in the middle of a garden, in a shape of a maze. I followed the reiatsu trail and halted.

Before me lay Komamura-taichou, Mayuri taichou and Iba, sprawled across the ground, their katanas laying beside them. There was a pool of crimson blood. I felt a familiar reiatsu and took out my zanpaktou.

"Come out you fucking bastard" I yelled into space, and dread took over as I realized who's reiatsu it was

"No need to yell, Kurosaki" Gin's smile came from the shadows, and I felt Kira's reiatsu behind me. What the fuck was Kira doing here?

"You must be wonderin' why ya highschool friend is 'ere. He's been runnin' errands for me, kept a close eye on you and your lil buddies. He was supposed to kill you in the theatre with Rukia-chan, too bad you weren't the one who went on the date"

Kira took out his zanpaktou, without a single trace of emotion. My anger was rising, I couldn't believe we had traitors right under our noses.

Well, I didn't have time to sit around and be awed. These fuckers are paying back for spilling innocent blood.

"Oh I know this one, you are still thinking how my breasts are undeveloped, right?" I said as his golden hues were glimmering under the moon. I was burning with curiosity, I knew, or at least I hoped, there was something else inside his mind and I wished he would just tell me.

He laughed, and I felt like I've been punched in the gut with disappointment, maybe I've guessed right after all. Renji came in

"Mind if I steal her for another dance?" Renji asked coolly, wrapping his arm around my waist. After so many slow dances, I got used to it by now.

"Yeah, please, knock yourself out" he waved off carelessly, and I felt a slight pang in my heart. Something was really bothering him, and I yearned for him to open up to me. I wanted to figure out what was wrong.

Kurosaki, why won't you ever accept me?

"Rukia, you okay? Did he offend you again?" Renji asked as we swayed slowly to the music. I shook my head and gave him a reassuring smile. After the song finished, Grimmjow and Toushiro came

"Abarai, there's someones reiatsu around here, lets go and check it out" Grimmjow said with bloodlust written all over his face. Toushiro was calling the security and was patiently waiting for Renji.

Renji looked at me, giving me a confirming look whether he should go or not

"Its okay, go, I'll wait for you at the bar" I said. To be honest, I was glad to take a break. Renji was lovely, but, I feel like he doesn't know the real me. I'm so tense and awkward around him, trying to mask my awful goofiness and clumsiness, because I don't want to put him off. It feels unreal…and my thoughts were too preoccupied with that bastard for some reason.

I headed towards the bar and asked for some apple juice.

"Rukia-chan, you look stunning this evening"

I smiled

"Thank you Ukitake-san" I said sipping the cold juice.

"Why do you look so down, you looked so carefree while dancing with Abarai not long ago" he asked, ordering himself a martini. I shrugged. He was right, I felt really shit, and I didn't know why. Kurosaki's melancholic stare was haunting me

"I don't know" I replied truthfully.

"You know…you look so much like your sister" Ukitake-san said with some longing in his voice. I smiled. I wish I remembered her, I wished she didn't leave my life so early.

"It seems like Abarai and Ichigo have some sort of rivalry for you, Rukia-chan" he said sipping his drink, smiling cheekily. I snorted

"What's with everybody assuming Kurosaki and I have something, are you guys blind? Don't you see how much we don't get along, we perform it every morning" I said bewildered.

He looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled looking down at his drink which was resting on the marble bar stand

"You know…I've always loved Hisana…" he said, my eyes widened consequentially. "And I never managed to tell her…but Kurosaki is a lot like me when it comes to expressing his feelings. And Abarai is like Byakuya. We've had the same rivalry for your sister, Hisana" he murmured in a sad tone tracing his fingers along the delicate martini glass.

"Ukitake-san…"

He seemed to snap out of his melancholic daze and smiled "Now now, I shouldn't be making you more depressed with my sappy stories. She was happy, and I was happy for her" he quickly amended getting of his chair and slowly walking away

"But you know" he said turning around "I'm rooting for Ichigo, I want him to fight for you with the courage I didn't have. I don't want him to regret like I did. As selfish as it sounds…I want Ichigo to win"


	7. Chapter 7

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

I swung Zangetsu again, but Kira's katana made me impossible to hold it, it was so heavy now. I was panting, Kira didn't look good either. Suddenly darkness engulfed and I couldn't see, hear or feel. I frantically moved around, but I couldn't feel the ground or where I was going.

I yelled as a blade went through my gut. Shit. I tried to hold the wound, the blood was gushing out. I got my senses back but something began to take over. I collapsed onto the ground, breathing hard. Something white and powerful began taking over, like hot white tar getting a strong grip around my body, it felt like the skin of a Hollow. I turned around and glared

"T-Tousen you traitorous shit" I hissed venomously as I held on to my stomach. Tousen stood emotionless, Gin was smirking and Kira watched with curiosity.

"No need to be so angry, Kurosaki Ichigo, you are getting what you deserve. You're a strong warrior with no sense of justice. This process is called Hollowfication. You can thank your Uncle Kisuke for it" Tousen said. Darkness was enveloping me, I was struggling, and the white liquid was heavy and dense and began to expand into my lungs, suffocating me.

"Well it's too bad you didn't see that Tousen-sama, Gin-sama and I have been scheming for this day for a long time now" Kira said casually wiping of blood from his katana, my family's blood.

"Fuck you" I spat as I fell on the ground. The darkness was burning and overpowering; I desperately tried to hold on to some sanity.

"The Hollowifaction should be completed much faster with his temper" Tousen said and I couldn't move any longer.

"Rukia" I whispered, remembering her gentle face, before I fell into the darkness.

I was beginning to get worried as I didn't see the populars and some of our security squads. I felt Gin's hand drape over my shoulders

"Rukia-chan, listen, we are leavin' because something bad is goin' on. The Arrancars have attacked and we hav' few victims-"

"What?" I whipped around to face him, horrified. He grinned

"Shh, don't make a scene. We don't want to look weak in front of our important guests now do we? On Byakuya-sama's orders I'll take you home, ok?" he asked in a sly manner. I gave a short nod but looked towards the other exit. I was wondering if Renji, Renji and Kurosaki were okay.

We were in the car, speeding away back to my house.

My feet were sore and I was tired. Tired and scared. What could be happening? The security was tighter than ever, and only the devil himself would be bold enough to break into the banquet knowing the whole protection squad of Yoruichi's Assasination Corps and the 11th squad was on a tight look out. Unless that person was attacking from the inside all this time… I threw a weary glance at Gin, who was smoothly speeding down the road with his usual grin, his squinting eyes watching the highway.

He dropped me off; I thanked him and made my way back to the house. Gin's reiatsu for some reason was strong, dangerous and I could feel it linger on my body. I was getting dizzy and coughed out blood. It splashed dramatically across my peach dress. I looked at my hands and trembled. What on earth was going on?

"Ukitake! What's your position?" Yoruchi's voice yelled into the phone. I was spiriting, feeling some strong reiatsus. For the rest of the evening I didn't see Rukia or Kurosaki, I thought maybe they were discussing some private matters. Shivers went down my spine when massacre at the front garden was reported, those two better be alright.

"I'm making my way towards Komamura and the rest with Kisuke" I answered, Kisuke was looking worriedly into the distance

"Okay, be careful you two, and look over that moron Urahara for me please" Yoruichi pleaded in a shaky tone, which was very unlike her. I grunted in response and our connection broke.

"I'm asked to babysit you" I said smiling at the droopy eyed captain.

"Oh? She underestimates me" Kisuke said smirking and taking out his zanpaktou. We stopped in front of Tousen. I wasn't abruptly surprised, that man has been doing some suspicious snooping around, what surprised me was the short amount of time he used to attack.

"Ukitake-san, you suspected my attack, didn't you?" he asked as I took out my zanpaktou, keeping a poker face. Suddenly Shuuhei jumped and attacked Urahara, who dodged with ease. Now that was a shocker. The thought of Shuuhei being a traitor didn't even cross my mind. Anger was boiling inside me as I tightened my grip around the hilt of my zanpaktou.

Tousen smiled villainously, "Unfortunately, you are not my opponent today" he said taking a step back.

I sharply turned as my katana clashed with someone else's.

No…it can't be

The security with backup ran towards the massacre scene, Yoruichi was getting worried as there was no reply coming from Ukitake's phone. She wiped the sweat of her brow. Kenpachi, Ikkaku and the rest of the 11th squad barely kept up with her pace. Her throat tightened as a whole pool of blood covered any shade of the green grass. Everything was sickly crimson.

"Shit" Ikkaku muttered as he caught up with the rest of them. Komamura, Iba and even Mayuri were sprawled across the floor. Yoruichi gasped and ran towards Kisuke who was panting, holding onto his sword but didn't seem like he received any injuries except a scratch on his cheek.

Kenpachi came to Ukitake and helped him up. Yumichika and the others helped the rest of the victims.

"Who did this?" Yoruichi asked furiously. Ukitake sadly shook his head, in remorse and confusion. He had another coughing fit collapsed back on his knees, already dangerously wounded.

"Rukia" he winced out holding onto his chest. Everyone froze in disbelief.

"Byakuya-sama- Kisuke Urahara and Ukitake Juushiro have been engaged in a battle and are wounded along with the other injured party" a man in black, from the Black Corps bowed and reported. The Don frowned furiously; his reiatsu was rising in anger.

"Have they found any trace of the killers?" he roared, the man in black flinched.

"Its been reported that Ichimaru's, Izuru's and Kaname's reiatsu was present when Kurosaki been wounded. Not long after when Juurshiro-sama and Urahara-sama came they have also been hurt. Juushiro-sama reported that it was…Kuchiki…Rukia" the man mumbled, sweating underneath his black robes. That surprised even Shunsui and Aizen who were trying to listen to the shocking news serenely.

Don Byakuya closed his eyes. There were lots of emotions running through his mind and soul. He miscalculated. The clan suspected Tousen and Gin, but Kira and Shuuhei was a slight miscalculation. But Rukia has been the biggest miscalculation of his life. He couldn't grasp the reality, the horrid that was fed to him.

Familiar reiatsu appeared. It wasn't the F.B.I like he expected. F.B.I were merely humans who somehow tried to stop the mafiaosis, but there was a more advanced group of justice freaks. Now they also possessed powers, they hunted down the bad guys, but if you were in good terms and gave some profit from your business and behave yourself they would let you off. They are the most advanced form of corrupt F.B.I

The Vizards have arrived.

I got changed and rubbed of all my make-up and brushed my teeth. I felt an immense reiatsu and a shriek. I grabbed my zanpaktou and sprinted down towards the grand hall. The windows were smashed and Yuzu and Karin were standing behind Unohana wide eyed. Unohana stood looking at me, saddened, to my surprise her zanpaktou was raised and it pointed at me.

I looked at the girls and didn't understand what was going on. I felt a cool blade at my throat and another dig into my chest.

"Drop your weapon" said a man in a tight suit, with an afro and glasses.

I looked at the person behind me who was holding the blade to my throat.

"A Vaizard? Why are you here?" I asked dropping my sword with a clang.

"Kuchiki Rukia, you are under arrest for attempted Hollowification and attack on Komamaru, Iba, Mayuri, Ukitake and Urahara" she replied smoothly, her glasses reflected the lights and her braid shone under the dim light.

"We arrived right on time, didn't we Lisa?" the fat man with afro said "or else she would have finished these kids off as well"

Shocked, I immediately rebuked

"W-What? What the hell is going on? I didn't injure anyone, and I wasn't about to!" The panic began to seep into me as nothing made sense.

"You were charging with your zanpaktou at those three right before our eyes, you think we're dumb or something?"

"Wha- NO! I heard someone scream and came to help"

"What are you talking about? No one here was screaming" she snapped before I passed out.

The Don, Shunsui-san and the rest of the Vizards have arrived shortly. I was standing, my hands and legs chained. My zanpaktou is taken away, and I'll never forget Yuzu's and Karin's stare. Will I be a traitor in everyone's eyes?

"Onii-sama! There is a huge misunderstanding! I didn't do it I swear!" I tried to explain in a calm voice, but failed miserably. I was shaking all over, betraying your family was the worst crime anyone could commit, its quadrupled when you're betraying a mafia family, but if it could get any worse, I was framed.

"Why weren't you there at the banquet?" my brother asked coldly.

"Gin took me home" I answered in monotone. "He told me something was up, and on your orders I was to be taken home, and he did". His brows furrowed in thought.

"You are covered in Ukitake's blood" he said referring to the blotch of red on my robes

"N-No I just coughed it out". God that didn't make any sense

"That is the blood of Ukitake Juushiro, infected with tuberculosis" Unohana replied in the same kind voice with a rough edge.

"_No_…", I looked at my dress and it truly didn't make sense that I had a coughing fit.

"The fact that you were with Gin is correct, I could tell by the reiatsu. But you were not in the ballroom, you have attacked Kisuke and Ukitake, is that correct?" Don Byakuya asked keeping his temper. Panic began to rise and I couldn't breathe

"Kisuke and Ukitake-san were attacked?" I whispered in disbelief

"Juushiro Ukitake is under intensive care in the hospital, he said you attacked him and he did not have the heart to fight back" Don Byakuya said and stood up walking away

"Kuchiki Rukia, you are under strict supervision and will be taken to the detention unit tomorrow to be striped of your powers and your zanpaktou will be confiscated. Further punishment or execution will be decided at a later point"

I opened my mouth to retort, to scream, to oppose. But my brother's one glare was enough to shrink me down.

Rukia sat wearing a white robe; there was a red collar to suppress her reiatsu. Renji visited her and said her was sorry, and that he would try to do anything in his power to prove her innocence. As much as she wanted to believe him, her hope was slightly fading. Whoever framed her calculated precisely and didn't miss out anything. She sighed and stroked Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo was unconscious, in a coma. They found him without a wound, with nothing. He just lay still. Rukia cried for hours when they bought him home. She sat by his side, chained.

She fell asleep, holding his hand beside his bed until a rough shake on her shoulder woke her up. Four guards took her by the chains connected to her collar and took her away, they are about to transport her into the detention unit where she will be locked up, her powers and zanpaktou will be drained. She took a final look at Ichigo, her father figure, her uncles and the Don. She never felt so crushed, so humiliated and ashamed.

I was lulled by the gentled swaying of the car. I felt so hollow, Kurosaki's peaceful face kept on appearing on my mind. I wished he would wake up, tease me, laugh at me, anything as long as he was awake. I wanted to thank him for sheltering me from the storm, for arranging me a date, for always being there for me, heck even for buying the perfect pads.

I heard a thud on the front seat and looked away from the window only to have warm metallic liquid splashed on my face. I screamed as I saw one of the guards morph into Tousen. Slitting the guards' throats, he took a napkin pressing it against my mouth; I took a deep breath and struggled. Instantly my eyes began to close.

My body is still sore; the collar is suppressing my reiatsu to the point where I can hardly breathe. I'm still drowsy from Tousen's sedative. My eyes are blindfolded; I've been staring into the blinding darkness for what seemed like an eternity. My tummy was rumbling and my mouth was parched. The blindfold was soaked in my tears. I heard footsteps. With a rough tug, my blindfold was taken off and I squirmed my eyes at the dim light. My heart was clenching, they bought be here, to Hueco Mundo.

It was a huge hall, at the table the Espadas were seated along the table. There was a chair, but I couldn't see who was sitting on the 'throne'. I put on a brave face and glared when my eyes adjusted to the grim light.

To be honest, I should be terrified; it's just when your family doesn't need you, when the people important to you are lying between life and death- it feels like you want to stop living. What's the worse that could happen? It already did.

"Rukia Kuchiki". I looked up at a familiar voice and squirmed to see the person under the shadow.

"Aizen?" I whispered in horror. He clapped his hands at my answer. I sighed and looked away, another shock, but nothing could compare to the shock of being framed and rejected, I wouldn't even be surprised if the Don announced he was gay, because _nothing_ could compare to the shock of being abandoned.

"Ohh, you aren't that surprised, are you?" he asked resting his head on his hand. No you dick, I'm not surprised, how many more surprises can I take?

I decided the best action to take was to just sit and glare. What did they want with me anyway?

"How did you manage to frame me?" I questioned icily.

"My zanpaktou's ability is ultimate hallucination. I knew your precious uncles wouldn't raise their swords again you"

I looked away from his disgusting smile.

"Rukia Kuchiki, are you aware that you have a spiritual key buried inside your soul by your dear brother?" he asked in a bitter sweet tone. My perplexed expression gave me away. I've never even heard of anything of this sort. I gently shook my head for him to go on.

"You see, I once stole the Hougyoku from your Uncle Kisuke's lieutenant, Hiyori, which resulted the banishment of one of the most powerful mobsters. They are now Vizards who feed on scraps left from illegal deals. But even creating a mafia of my own didn't help me to acquire your brothers power over the underground deals" he patiently explained.

"I need a key to open the safe that has the source of your brother's power, money, contacts and vital information and only he has the access to the King. If I get my hands on your brothers power, my mafia will be the most feared mob. But with Vizards to interfere and your stubborn brother to oppose, it wasn't easy, but I handled my chess pieces well" he said referring to the four traitors. The process of extracting the key will begin at midnight, which by the way suck your soul out, but that doesn't matter now that you are a criminal, does it?"

Tears were pouring down my eyes as I was being dragged into another room. The door slammed shut and I screamed everything that was pent up inside of me.

I knew I needed to get out. First hour or so I sat waiting patiently for my end, but the least I could do was die with some dignity and protect my brothers key, which meant saving my own skin.

I try to break free from the reiatsu chains, but with hardly any energy left I gave up on my second go. I heard a giggle echo not far away.

"Oh my, isn't this a pity sight" a sickly sweet voice murmured coming closer. I heard this voice before, but I couldn't guess the owner of the voice until my blindfold was ripped out again. It was Neliel and her bitchy smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in a raspy voice. My throat and tongue felt like a dry sponge. She grinned and admired her nails.

"You see Rukia, one thing I like better than good sex is revenge" she said casually, fidgeting with her fingers. I rolled my eyes, how cliché could she get? I felt a sharp slap across my face, my head jerked to the right.

"I eat worthless pieces of shit like you for breakfast, what did Kurosaki find in you that made him choose you over me?"

"You eat pieces of shit for breakfast?"

_Slap! _My head turned the other way, note to self: agitating her does **not** help me in any way.

She grinned in satisfaction as my eyes began to water from the pain.

"Ikorose, Shinso"

The hot crimson liquid splashed onto my white robe, like acrylic red paint against a canvas. Neliel's eyes were wider than dinner plates as she held on to her wound. With struggle she turned around to see Gin's casual facial expression.

"What the hell are you doing?" she hissed in between ragged breaths. He merely smiled and tugged back his katana sharply. Neliel's white robes splashed with her own blood as Gin gently wiped his zanpaktou. She fell on the ground nursing her wound.

"Jus' rescuing my niece"

With my mouth hanging open, I gaped at Gin. He was the number one traitor, wasn't he? He came and pushed up my chin to close my mouth and roughly broke the chains. He put his thin finger to his lips to give a 'keep your mouth shut' sign and shinpo'd me to a grimmer location. His Porsche was resting invitingly. He took off my collar and still supporting my weak body, led me towards the car.

"What is the meaning of this, Gin-sama?" Kira's voice yelled from behind. His zanpaktou was already released.

"My, how many times do I have to explain myself?" Gin casually asked himself, his grin stretching wider if that were possible. Kira's frown deepened as he charged with his katana. Gin stood still, smiling like a kid. A shadow flashed across mine and Shuuhei blocked Kira's attack with two kunais. Kira began throwing multiple attacks, and Shuuhei being the clever, sexy man he is, kept on taking out different kunais as the ones he used got heavier.

"You as well?" Kira yelled angrily, as Shuuhei stood protecting me and Gin.

"Sorry, Izuru, my loyalties lie with the Kuchiki clan" he replied smoothly before cutting off Kira's leg

Ouch.

I got into the front seat and thanked Shuuhei. I was so confused about who the bad guys were and who the good guys were, I didn't really care anymore. I was so happy that Gin and Shuuhei weren't traitors after all. But it felt bizarre, feels like my fate is being twisted in all directions. If God controlling my destiny, or Fate herself sitting there typing my life on her puny laptop, then she is one heck of masochistic, sick writer.

"Gin-san, I've given a call to Grimmjow and told him to pick her up at the abandoned petrol station not far from the 4th district in southwest. I've tried to buy as much time as possible, but I doubt I'll be able to prevent them from finding out much longer. I'll make sure Izuru's mouth is kept shut" Shuuhei said in a military manner before giving a short bow to me.

"W-Wait! Shuuhei you'll get killed if you stay here!" I yelled out of the window. He looked up and gave a small, reassuring smile before disappearing.

"Ta, Hisagi" Gin said and slammed the gas pedal.


	8. Chapter 8

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

In just under 20 minutes we managed to get away from the dark streets of Las Noches before driving onto the longest highway. Gin didn't stop accelerating, until we were going at an immense speed. His silver hair lightly whipped around from the wind. I sat, cooled by the conditioner clutching onto the most precious object, a bottle of ice cold water. I felt so relived. I've busied myself drinking and eating, without even talking to Gin

"Thank you again" I said in a shy manner, this was my uncle whom I've know since I was born, my first words weren't dad or mum, because I never had them. My first word was Gin. He smiled

"Fer what? Did you actually think I was a traitor?" he asked casually, I honestly nodded. He smirked at my truthfulness.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Weren't ya listenin' to Hisagi?" he asked smoothly executing the curve on the road.

"Yes I was, but why there?"

"Someone will have to pick you up and take you to a safe place, I believe its Grimmjow. Shuuhei was supposed to call Ichigo, but he entrusted his phone to that blue-haired lunatic"

My heart sank at the mention of Kurosaki.

"What about you?" I asked hopefully.

"I'm rescuin' you, but if I take you there and wait with you _and_ take you to a safer place, then that would be called babysittin', ne?"

"You're not planning on going back are you?" I reprimanded as he cruised the car onto the abandoned petrol station.

"I hav' to, I need to play my part in this, or else my cover will be blown" he casually explained getting out a huge envelope

"But you'll be killed"

"Hey, I'm in the mafia, once you're in it, you're guaranteed to die unmerciful death" he said and laughed at his own statement. I frowned and looked away, he was more stubborn that Kurosaki. He ruffled my hair

"Don't make that face, I'm enjoyin' this. This is what mafias all about, money, fighting and takin' chances. By the way, I need you to give this to Rangiku-chan" he said handing me the huge envelope. I took a peak inside and saw a massive stack of cash.

"She'll need it, and there is a letter for her as well…" he murmured gently, opening his eyes for the first time and looking into the desert landscape ahead of us.

"She needs _you_, Gin" I replied with the same tone holding onto to the envelope.

He smiled, "she can find a better man"

"No she can't, no one can replace you" I mumbled, shying away from his mocking grin.

"I didn't bring ya here to make me cry" he said. "Now off ya go, and please try not to get yourself killed while waitin' here, ok?"

"Okay. Thank you again, Gin"

I watched his car speed off into the distance, and kept on praying to god, let Gin be alright. I took out the letter and saw it was blank. The curiosity ate me up and I let little bit of reiatsu into the blank paper. It glowed and words began to appear

_Tsk, tsk, Rukia-chan, curiosity killed the cat. This will only work on Rangiku's reiatsu. _

I blushed furiously and hid the letter back into the envelope. After about 15 minutes of sitting under the heat, in the middle of the desert on the empty petrol station I saw a black BMW speeding, I could see the blue hair behind the black tinted windows.

He parked the car right in front of me and rolled down his window

"I don't have the whole goddamn day, get in!" he roared. Like a shaken mouse, I crawled into the front seat and close the door.

"How come _you're_ here?" I asked after we drove in silence for few awkward moments.

"Because Ichigo entrusted me with his phone and told me to look after you incase anything happens to him" he mumbled.

I breathed and recalled all the events of that awful night. Grimmjow took a quick glance at me and we sat in silence, only the humming of the powerful engine was heard in the background.

"I owe it to him, this is the least I can do. He made me a better and a stronger man, if it wasn't for him, I would be rotting in Las Noches under Aizen right now" he grumbled sincerely. I gave a small smile

"I'm sure you made Kurosaki a better and stronger man too" I murmured looking out of the window at the blurring road. Few silent moments passed again, and Grimmjow declared

"That bastard is so lucky he has someone to fight for…to protect"

I thought for a moment, and he was right, there are lots of people Kurosaki would fight for, his sisters, his family, and even me.

"Don't you have anyone you want to protect?" I asked watchfully. He gripped the steering wheel and looked like he struggled with his words.

"I do…but it's unlikely to happen in this lifetime". I raised my brows and whipped around to face him directly. Could this be? Grimmjow actually likes someone besides _himself_?

"Who is it?" I asked half pleased and half inquisitive. He threw a weary glance at me and sighed palming his face

"It's not that hard to guess" he mumbled. I showed him a facial expression that said 'I don't have a clue'. He rolled his eyes and said

"Okay, why do you think I always pick on Ishida?"

Oh crap.

"Ohhh, I see…"

He let out a heavy sigh, "Yeah…"

"I would have never guessed that you had a thing for Ishida-san" I said after a short pause, slightly blushing.

"Yeah- **NO**! What the _fuck_? You dumb _dipshit_! I'm talking about _Inoue_! Inoue Orihime you _dumbass_!"

I could swear Grimmjow's hair was on fire after my feeble guess about his love interest. Only later I figured out that Grimmjow was actually picking on Ishida because he was close to Orihime.

We arrived at a familiar base, how long has it been since I came here? A decade? It was good old Kuukaku's house, our main tobacco importer, her house was one of our hideouts. She left the house to me and Grimmjow, forced Ganju to slave for us while she was away sorting out the business in her districts. It was a huge relief knowing at least she was also on my side.

To my surprise, Toushiro was waiting patiently at the entrance. He gave me a small nod as a greeting, and as if I wasn't even there, he began talking business with Grimmjow. Ganju led me to a small room up the stairs, with a miniature futon in the middle, a window and a table stand with some dried flowers. He gave me fresh robes and I immediately rushed into the shower.

Refreshed and feeling lighter and revitalized than ever, lost in thought I made my way down the creaking stairs. The scenery slightly changed, there was a bit of green on the landscapes and less deserted, though the sun looked like it will burn everything out by the end of the day.

I was welcomed by the noise of the crashing of the kitchen appliances and two loud, masculine, bickering voices

"Listen you grey-haired _infant_, you don't pour the vegetables _before_ the meat!" Grimmjows voice echoed throughout the peculiarly shaped house.

"G-_Grey_? It's white you imbecile and like you can talk, your hair is _blue_" Toushiro yelled back in the same tone

"Don't make me stuff you into this pot and cook you, because with your size it won't be a problem!"

"Shut up! At least I don't have elf ears in my release form!"

"Hey that's personal!"

"Oh and like my height isn't!"

I cleared my throat loudly enough to get those two to stop squabbling like a herd of geese. Unfortunately my collar still had to be on, so arrancars or other mafiosis won't locate me by my reiatsu making my throat feel like its being hugged my thorns.

"What are you doing here woman, go back to sleep!" Grimmjow snapped ripping open a sack of potatoes. This bought memories of Kurosaki and me bickering in the kitchen, and at the remembrance without notice the rims of my eyes became hot and filled with tears. Toushiro punched Grimmjows arm and he saw my tears.

"I-woah-no I mean- don't bloody _cry_! Ahh women are so _difficult_" Grimmjow roared banging his head against the freezer, which caused a slight shake in the kitchen. Toushiro rolled his eyes and led me away from the kitchen. He guided me onto a shabby couch that smelled of the same tobacco from Kuukaku's smoking pipe. I chewed on the inside of my cheek to try to distract myself somehow.

I felt a soft cloth over my eyes, and met bright emerald eyes hovering over mine with brotherly concern. Toushiro was moping up my tears with care, concentrating on every eyelash.

"Stop crying, it's going to be alright. Kurosaki will be fine, and so will everyone else" he almost ordered in a captains voice, but full of apprehension and care. I pouted like a child.

Something exploded in the kitchen followed by a "Mother_fucker!"_ I stood up and led away half burned Grimmjow out of the kitchen before he destroyed the whole house.

"Oh way to go Grimmjow" Toushiro scolded sarcastically looking at the exploded stove.

"Shut up! At least I tried, you couldn't even _reach_ the kitchen counter" Grimmjow retorted much to Toushiros annoyance. I rolled up my sleeves professionally and washed my hands. Taking out a huge knife and a putting on a strong-minded face I declared

"I'm going to cook, so both of you put a sock in it"

"Holy fuck, this is delicious" Grimmjow commented stuffing his face with ramen. I wasn't very hungry; the anxiety filled enough space in my stomach so instead I accompanied them nursing my green tea. Toushiro also sat, in silence, eagerly eating the soup. I watched them two. It was impossible to imagine that _I_ am cooking for the '_populars'_, when usually they dominate the whole cafeteria and you are constantly in fear of being abused or bullied.

My stomach churned from panic as I heard cars rumble outside. Could it be the Don found out my where abouts? Are they after me? Toushiro silently stood up and walked across the hall, the wooden floor moaned as he reached for the door.

"YO!" Kenpachi roared slamming the door open, Toushiro barely managed to duck out of the way.

"Kenpachi?...Yumichika and Ikkaku? What are you guys doing here?" I asked, though drastically relaxed seeing those three and it put a smile on my face.

"Looking for trouble of course" Ikkaku beat Kenpachi to answer. Yumichika carelessly waved his hand yawning

"Rukia, we bought your red assed baboon- oh I mean boyfriend" he said casually. In response a shoe was sent flying towards his head knocking out one of his feathers

"Keep your pretty face shut before I mop the floor with it" Renji growled grabbing Yumichika by the collar

"Keep your shoes on your feet before someone takes a whiff and dies". Renji head butted the poor pretty boy and put his shoe back on. I stood timidly at the entrance.

"Hey" Renji said giving me a peck on the lips before throwing another kick at Yumichika. I greeted him back. "How have you been? These bastards didn't do anything did they?" he said gliding his hands around my silk robes, checking me like a doll for any breaks or injuries. I slightly blushed and shook my head

"No Renji, I'm fine now" I breathed. "But what are we going to do?" I asked, looking for answers in his eyes. His scowl reminded me of Kurosaki; I looked away trying to brush of the nostalgic feeling of seeing Kurosaki. I should be happy, Renji is here yet I felt so void, and to make it worse I felt guilty before Renji because of it.

"We'll figure something out" he replied calmly before giving a brotherly shake or hug to Toushiro and Grimmjow.

"Agh not _you_!" Ganju bellowed seeing Yumichika. Yumichika wasn't thrilled either, popping a vein on his forehead.

"I'm surrounded by ugliness! And the King of ugliness himself" Yumichika yelled, pointing his thin finger accusingly at the chubby Ganju. I sighed and sat down

I'm surrounded by a bunch of moronic knuckleheads- _men_. Oddly enough, I wished Kurosaki was here.

We sat around at the table; I poured tea or sake listening attentively. Toushiro began to talk

"We need to call a meeting with the Don and the rest and calmly explain the situation"

Ikkaku bobbed his head in agreement, Grimmjow was still eating and Yumichika was fixing his feather or whatever it was in the mirror. Kenpachi was counting stashes of cash and Renji had his hand lazily draped over my shoulder, pondering into space. Toushiro began to get annoyed.

"Well?" he prompted for someone to speak

"We are all considered traitors, how are we going to settle this the nice way?" Yumichika asked.

"We are going to give the Don a call and arrange a rendezvous, that's how you narcissist" Grimmjow said in between hectic chewing.

"Tch, I hope you choke on your spoon" Yumichika said disgustedly. "Besides, since when do you care about Rukia and the mafia?" he challenged. Grimmjow rolled his eyes

"You can hardly talk; you've stopped caring about anything since you discovered your reflection"

"Enough" Toushiro commanded laying back and letting out a long exasperated sigh. "That's exactly what we'll do; we'll arrange a meeting point. The execution grounds" he said and flipped open his phone. I gulped.

Renji reassuringly squeezed my hand as we sat in the back on the leather seating's of Toushiro's monster jeep. My heart was precipitating as we began driving into the familiar alleys of Karakura, and onto the heart of the Don's realm. Soul Society. I returned his gentle squeeze and gave a forced smile.

"It will be alright, I promise" he gently whispered in my ear.

"I hope so" I murmured under my breath, tucking a rebellious strand of my hair behind my ear. I stared at the endless amounts of buttons opposite my seat, carefully studying each one as I tried to push away the worst case scenarios in my head. A familiar tune began to play and Grimmjow picked up the phone. Kurosaki's phone.

"Who is it?" Grimmjow snapped without a 'hello'

"G-G-Grimm-j-jow?" I heard a nervous voice down the line. It sounded oddly familiar

"_Ishida_?" roared Grimmjow is surprise. I stifled a giggle and Grimmjow glared daggers and made a throat slitting motion that shut me up. Renji raised a brow but I mouthed 'tell you later' in response. "Why the fuck are you calling me?"

"T-This is Kurosaki's phone isn't it?" I heard his nasal, monotone voice again.

"Oh…yeah, why the fuck are you calling _him_ then?" Grimmjow amended quickly.

"We heard Rukia and Kurosaki were in some kind of an accident, that's why they were absent for the past 4 days, are they okay?" he asked trying not to be put of by Grimmjow's booming voice.

"Yeah they are fine!" Grimmjow yelled irritated, hearing Ishida's voice.

"She better be or else-"

"Oh _NO_!" Grimmjow cried out trying his best to imitate a damsel in distress "Ishida is going to lecture me to _death_! Help!"

"Shut up-"

"No not quantum _physics_! Please anything but _that_" Grimmjow continued yelling in agony. I could feel Ishida's impatience through the phone and grabbed it away from Grimmjow's paws.

"Ishida! Hey it's me" I dumbly said as Grimmjow looked fiercely at me, burning a hole on my forehead. Renji was shaking with laugher next to me and high fived Grimmjow.

God, whoever spoke the quote 'boys will be boys' was absolutely right, because boys will _boys_, **not** fully developed, maturely behaved men.

"Rukia! Thank god you're okay, we've been trying to reach you for the past couple of days! All of us! Inoue broke down crying yesterday". Grimmjow immediately fell silent and looked down, in worry. I mimicked his motion, biting my lip.

"I'm sorry I made you worry, I'm fine…it was just a mild…accident" I lied. I wanted to say I'll be back soon, but I wasn't entirely sure if I was really going to. "I gotta go" I said hastily, before he hears the melancholy in my voice.

The car started to slow down, I met Toushiro's determined emerald eyes at the rear view mirror. He gave me a small smile. The 11th squad's motorbikes were riding closely next to the car.

The jeep and the motorbikes came to a halt. The Kuchiki clan was lined outside the execution ground.

Waiting.

I climbed out of the car, holding onto Renji's hand. My eyes locked with Ukitake's instantly, his head and his hand is bandaged. I bit the inside of my lip till it bled. The vaizards were lined up around the Kuchiki's, their katanas or guns drawn. Yoruichi was standing close to Urahara, but she smiled when she saw me. I figured Isshin-san was with his son, I wondered how Kurosaki was doing. Shunsui's eyes were covered with his hat; he stood close to the person I was scared to meet. Don Byakuya stood poised, his expression stoic and cold.

"Rukia, you came at last" he said in a chilling voice, his eyes held no brotherly concern what so ever.

"Yay she's back, can we go home now? I _really_ need to pee" Urahara suddenly yelled waving around his fan. Yoruichi gave a good wallop around his messy head

"Shut up! You're ruing the moment!" she scolded as he nursed his head. Kenpachi, Renji and Toushiro stepped up.

"There has been a misunderstanding, Rukia was framed" Toushiro spoke up, though even he was intimidated by my brother's reiatsu.

"Explain" Shunsui casually prompted, raising up his hat to meet my gaze.

"Aizen was behind all this" I answered, cutting Toushiro off mid-breath. "His zanpaktou has illusion ability. That night the person who attacked Ukitake-san wasn't me" my voice began to crack as I saw his injuries "it was Aizen's zanpaktou. He had Kira and Tousen spy for him, that's why he predicted our every move and made sure all the arrows were pointing at me" I explained regaining my composure.

Ukitake smiled and walked towards me, he knelt down and surprising everyone including me, he wrapped his hands around me, his hayori gently blanketed over my shoulders.

"I'm sorry we've doubted you" he whispered gently stroking my hair. I could see he was in pain from moving and hugged him back carefully. My throat tightened. It dawned on me that all this time I've felt so lonely, so rejected.

Before all this I desperately wanted to get out of this family, to have a life on my own, to change my surname, and not have any bonds with this mafia. I realized how stupid I've been. I realized how I can't live without my family's warmth and comfort. I realized how much I've missed them. Even the people who I thought I lost, like Toushiro or people who I would never get along with like Grimmjow or Kurosaki, I've realized how much they meant to me.

"You lost the bet, pay up, told you it smelled like Aizen's schemes" a Vaizard with long, curly blond hair said lazily towards Lisa, the vaizard with glasses. She looked aggravated and threw a stack of cash towards him.

"Aizen huh?" Shinji, the head of the Vaizards idly pondered but his eyes darkened as he played with his gun. "Great, we've been chasing him for 3 years now and he slips away again" he mumbled, followed by a slap from Hiyori

"Damn right it's Aizen!" Hiyori yelled furiously. "He managed to escape again and now he's building some big ass army!"

"He isn't slipping anywhere" my brother said coldly "like I said before, if it's a war the Arrancars want, it's a war they shall get"

Everyone went quite, the jubilation wasn't quite there.

"How do we know your mafia won't backstab us if we work with you for the upcoming war? You've abandoned us before, I don't see why you won't be able to do again" a man with short grey hair and army general posture asked.

"Who asked you to work with us?" Yoruichi snapped. "Besides you were Hollowfied by Aizen, not us"

"Yeah, thanks to your boyfriends experiments" Hiyori snapped referring to Urahara who guilty bowed his head. It provoked Yoruichi further.

"You bitch-"

"Don't, Yoruichi" Kisuke gently said taking his girlfriend's hand. Yoruichi being overprotective of her man eased and huffed. "Its okay, what she said is true" he soothed

"If you haven't noticed, we are fighting the same enemy" Ukitake spoke up, standing protectively next to me, the sleeves of his hayori gently brushed my cheeks. "Wouldn't it be logical if we joined forces?"

The man in a green jogging suit and glasses eagerly nodded, and so did the rest of the Vizards much to Hiyori's annoyance. Ukitake began coughing; Toushiro and Renji immediately supported him.

"We need to take you back to Unohana-san" Renji said, Toushiro agreed and before I could even blink, they were gone. The wind gently blew and I smelt the Sakura blossoms. My brother's scarf gently danced as he made his way towards me. I was too afraid to meet his gaze. He looked at me, his stare was penetrating.

"Gin and Shuuhei weren't traitors, t-they saved me Onii-sama" I squeaked as he approached.

I looked up find that his eyes no longer held frost, they melted and his features directly softened. He put his hand on my head.

"I've heard" he bluntly replied, and I guess he was already informed by Gin or Shuuhei. "I haven't been a good brother have I?" he asked in his velvet voice, with a hint of remorse in the way he spoke. I gently shook my head and opened my mouth to respond, but he beat me to it "Gomen, Rukia".

I closed my mouth and gave a small smile. He no longer looked intimidating or bitter, for the first time he looked like a brother. We didn't share a hug, or exchanged sentimental words. No, he was still like an iceberg, and he was never as close to me as Ukitake or even Urahara were. But the ice was slowly melting.

"Well, as touching as this reunion is, we are going to take our leave. We'll keep in touch" Shinji said putting away his gun. My brother gave a short nod and the Vaizards disappeared in a flash.

Yoruichi put her hand around my shoulders, "Let's go home".


	9. Chapter 9

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

The lawn, the house, the carpets, the rooms, everything invited me home. I was never so glad to be back home, at our house, hearing Urahara being beaten up by Yoruichi, hearing Shunsui getting drunk, hearing Ukitake scold Matsumoto for unfinished papers. Noises that irritated me everyday were never this blissful. I got changed from my white robe that always reminded me of being a prisoner and a traitor. I got changed and was ready to leave to go and see Kurosaki when I remembered Gin's envelope that lay like a burden on my bed.

I gently knocked at Rangiku's office door

"C-Come in!" I heard a choked voice and sudden movements. She looked up; I instantly noticed her red eyes and swollen face.

"Ohh! Rukia-chan! Welcome back!" she eagerly said swallowing me in her breasts. She wiped away the moisture on her face and put on her usual grin. But I knew better that she was crying a minute ago. I didn't come back with Gin.

"Gin asked me to give this to you" I murmured after she released me. She looked curiously at the package and gulped at the amount of money that was stacked neatly inside it. She saw the blank paper with the Kuchiki emblem; it's the paper only our family uses for coded messages. She gently let her reiatsu flow; I was heading out when she grabbed my hand.

"No, can you stay with me for a while please?" she whispered. I nodded and sat down in silence, as I studied her gorgeous face while she read the letter. So many emotions flickered through her face. Happiness, anger, sadness and grief. Small droplets began pouring down her face as she clutched the letter. She let go of the paper and the words immediately disappeared. She gently placed her hand on her stomach

"I don't want my baby to grow up without a father" she softly wailed wiping away her tears. I froze and looked at her stomach, the image of Gin's melancholy gaze looking into the distance flashed before me. He knew…

I held her hand. "Gin you're such an idiot" she whispered to herself. She met my eyes and forced a smile; she leaned in and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"He said if the message is delivered, send my kiss to Rukia". I mimicked her melancholy smile. She took a deep breath and sniffed a couple of times wiping away her face with sleeves.

"He'll come back" she said strong-mindedly getting up from the floor and stacking the papers. I smiled

"Yeah, he'll come back".

"Rukiaa-chaaaaaan!" Isshin yelled pouncing on me, with tears in his eyes "I knew you weren't traitor! There is just no way such an angel would go to a demon!" he yelled picking me up and running around the hospital. I desperately tried to get out of his grasp

"Isshin-san, you're going to kill her" Renji said coolly at the doorway. Kurosaki's dad put me down and with widespread arms ran to Renji.

"Hell no!" Renji yelled running away down the corridor. After a good chuckle I cautiously opened the door to Kurosaki's hospital room.

He lay motionless; his face pale, the breathing was dangerously slow. I sat down next to him, and watched him. Kurosaki, wake up damn it, didn't you get enough sleep? I'll cook your favorite stir fry…I bought you three cans of whipped cream…I earned a slap from your ex…two actually, she eats shit for breakfast…

He didn't respond to my feeble, mental pleading. He lay still, the heart monitor rarely beeped. His lips barely had any color. Gently I stoked his face, and glided my fingers through his golden tresses. I missed him. I missed his loud voice, his obnoxious complaining, his manly habits, and his scowl. I missed everything about him

"Kurosaki, wake up" I whispered closely to his face "how many tears to I have to spill before you wake up?" I demanded in a cracking voice. I looked at his lips and leaned in.

If I kiss you, will you wake up?

I took a deep breath and leaned in. Kurosaki, you better wake up or-

"Rukia?" Renji's voice made me whip around 180 degrees from shock and surprise. My heart was pummeling and I couldn't even start on the reasons why. "How is he?" he asked coming closer

"H-He's fine- I mean he's unconscious- but- but- so he's not fine- I". Breathe Rukia, breathe…

"Did you take his drugs just now?" Renji half joked looking at my flushed face. I laughed overdramatically and leaned back against the chair, mentally 'phewing'.

"Hehehe…no"

After I've stopped hyperventilating I looked back at Kurosaki. What the hell was I doing just now? How did it happen that I nearly kissed him while my boyfriend was around, and even if Renji wasn't around…I…shouldn't be so unfaithful. It's been my dream to be Renji's girlfriend, and like I expected he was an amazing boyfriend. But I couldn't lie to myself. My thoughts all this time were preoccupied with Kurosaki- but I am sure it's only because he is in this state. I'm sure once he is healed and fine, he's going to annoy the heck out of me and I'll stop thinking about him and feel less guilty. Right?

My brain is hammering with thoughts, making up excuses, reasons, solutions.

"Let's go for a walk" he casually said. I stole a last glance at Kurosaki and we made our way towards the exit.

Renji stuffed his hands in his pockets; he was looking down and kicking a small pebble along the way, as we walked.

"Were you scared? In Hueco Mundo I mean" he asked throwing a glance my way every once in a while. I recalled the past events and shivered. He smiled "I'll take that as a yes".

"I'm just really glad I'm back with my family" I said kicking the pebble that lost its track back to Renji's feet.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner, to protect you I mean" he said awkwardly. "Kurosaki said to look after you or else I won't see the light of another day" he mumbled. I couldn't imagine Kurosaki saying that.

"Well if he's so tough, he should wake up and protect me himself" I said jokingly, half of me burning with curiosity, what else did Kurosaki say about me? And the other half of me is amused at this bullshit.

"Do you like him, Rukia?" he asked bluntly stopping in his tracks to face me in a business manner. Before I could even process the information Isshin ran out of the hospital waving furiously at both of us

"My moronic son woke up!"

"Shinji, I believe you wanted to see me?" Don Byakuya asked sitting on the grand leather chair on the top floor of his casino. The office wasn't large, but it was enough to lead conferences and deals that weren't meant to be done at family home. This place was strictly for business

Shinji idly smiled like a Cheshire cat, gliding into the modern office with his long legs.

"I'm here to talk about our alliance" he said plopping onto one of the grand mahogany chairs opposite Byakuya's table.

"I don't think I've asked you to sit down" Don said sternly. Shinji had the 'are-you-fucking-serious' look on his face. Don Byakuya replied with 'yes-I'm-fucking-serious-get-your-bony-ass-off-my-chair' look. Shinji edgily stood up and stood awkwardly opposite poised Byakuya like a student in the headmaster's office.

"Sit down" Byakuya ordered.

"Stop fuckin' around" Shinji snapped and sat back down his tick mark enlarging. Byakuya allowed himself a small, satisfied smile.

"So what about our alliance? Didn't Ukitake make it clear that we are fighting the same enemy?" Don Byakuya continued after an enjoyable tease on the lanky Vaizard.

"Yeah, yeah I get that part…but we want to have a direct link with the mafia. A bond that will be responsible but also like a deposit. We need ya to give as something that will prove ya trust us and we trust ya" Shinji explained indolently.

"What do you have on your mind exactly, Hirako Shinji?" Byakuya asked, his eyes darkened at the suggestion. Shinji's smile widened

"Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean"

"My head is killing me, how long have I been out for?" Kurosaki groaned clutching his head. I sat by his bed pealing apples, Renji sat on the other side frequently looking over to his phone and texting.

"A week man, you gave us a scare" Renji said putting his phone away.

"A week?" Kurosaki repeated in surprise and groaned laying back down. The phone rang and Renji picked it up. After a short monosyllabic conversation he stood up, taking a piece of apple that I cut up.

"I gotta run, my old man needs help with the Hollows down few Districts" he said. He gave Kurosaki a brotherly hand shake "Get better man"

Then Renji leaned in across the bed to give me a kiss, I heard a thump and Renji was clutching his head in pain while Kurosaki's hand was still in midair formed into a fist incase he needs to whack him again.

"What the hell was that for?" Renji snapped clutching his pineapple head.

"Just go already before I vomit" Kurosaki barked back earning a scowl from both of us. Renji smirked and pulled away

"Fine, immature child" he said walking out of the door. There was a slight pause, but it didn't take long for me to snap.

"What the hell was your problem?". He sat chewing the apple "I don't have a problem. I told you I was going to vomit" he answered nonchalantly. The same irritation and annoyance was beginning to resurface.

"Oh yeah? You and Nel nearly had sex on me, how did you think I felt?" I retorted. He stiffened.

"Stop reminding me about that, I told you I was sorry" he mumbled shoving another piece of apple into his mouth. I took another apple and began peeling it. "You know, I think you are more mad at the fact that me and Nel were about to have sex than the fact that we were accidently going to do it on you" he announced. I spluttered at his blatancy and arrogance, and my cheeks began to glow

"N-No! Shut up Kurosaki, you think too much and it gets you nowhere" I counter backed. He snickered and leaned in, close enough for me to smell the fresh apples

"Are you jealous?" he whispered. I shoved an apple into his mouth vehemently; I literally shoved it down his throat. He began to choke and swear, flapping about in his bed, his scowl and annoyed expression made my heart began to beat faster. My stupid eyes began to water again from frustration or happiness- or both. He looked aghast seeing my pathetic expression.

"Idiot" I wailed slapping his hand. "W-What did _I_ do now? _I'm_ the one who nearly got killed by a chunk of apple!" he questioned appalled. Without thinking I swung my arms around him, burying my face into his neck, the familiar scent, the body heat, the heartbeat- I missed it all so much

"You made me worry!" I yelled into his ear making him cringe.

After a short pause he slowly snaked his hands around me, bringing me closer and hugging me tighter.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to" he whispered placing his forehead onto my shoulder. I was trembling "I heard from dad what happened, I feel like shit for not being there for you". His voice was muffled in my dress. "I swear if I see Aizen I'll kill him for laying a finger on you" he said clutching the material of my dress in fury.

I calmed down and pulled away, giving another light punch on his arm "Don't scare me like that any more"

He smiled. "I won't"

"Owie! Yoruichi that's a tender place you know that!"

"Shut up! You're ruining their moment" she hissed back at Urahara. Kurosaki and I both palmed our faces as we heard more shrieks of torture outside the room

"You can come in!" Kurosaki yelled rolling his eyes. Urahara droopy face peaked in and formed a goofy grin. Yoruichi giving another wallop and came in smiling

"Hey there, you're finally awake sleeping beauty?" she asked grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"I would drop the 'beauty' part" Kisuke mumbled clutching his head, and took another thwack from Kurosaki. "Ohh Rukia, the Don asked me to drive you back home, he has a request" he said. Yoruichi's smile disappeared and she looked disgusted and somewhat irate

"What request?" Kurosaki immediately picked up on Yoruichi's mood swing, and questioned Urahara.

"It doesn't concern you for now Ichigo, you should concentrate more on recovering and training" Kisuke said in a serious tone. Kisuke has been training Kurosaki ever since he was young, and Kurosaki would always obey Kisuke's 'serious' tone. He rarely used it, but if he did, it meant business. That's exactly why Kisuke is one of the most feared spies in the Kuchiki Clan. Kurosaki went quite and nodded. I followed Kisuke without knowing what to expect.

I was making my way down the hall filled with Onii-sama's favorite paintings. The hallway was cool and the size of it made me feel insignificant. I timidly opened the door. He sat waiting, drinking tea and reading a scroll.

"Onii-sama, you wished to see me?" I asked walking into the dimly lit office.

"Yes, sit down" his husky voice ordered. I did as I was told, producing a squeaky noise form the polished leather. "Rukia, tell me your relationship with Abarai Renji"

Excuse me?

What is he drinking? I looked at him dumbstruck, was this one of his totally unfunny jokes, like the one when he says he gets a haircut from Senbonzakura?

"W-Well we s-started dating about a month ago" I stuttered shying away from his penetrating stare. I was sweating under my dress.

"I see. That's a very short time" he commented.

No shit.

I gave a nod.

"Do you love him?" he asked again

I don't know where this is going, and I don't want to find out. Since when does Onii-sama care? This is the most awkward moment of my _life_. I want to disappear right now. I gulped at Onii-sama's demanding glare.

Coming back to the question, do I love Renji? No, I don't. Like he said, we've dated for a short time and I haven't even got the chance to spend some quality time with him. We only went on a date _twice_. Now that I think about, Kurosaki was the one who was always there for me-

"Well?" by brother coolly pressed on snapping me out of my drifting mind

"I don't think I love him…yet". The word love tasted bitter in my mouth because I'm saying it in front of Byakuya. He nodded in apprehension and dismissed me

I wondered what this inquiry was leading to. I didn't want to stay in the house; I found Chad in the garage and asked him to take me back to the Kurosaki hospital


	10. Chapter 10

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

It's already evening; the sky was crimson from the sunset. Ichigo sat eating some noodles, replaying Rukia's embrace over and over again in his mind. Light knocking came on the door.

"Hey Renji" Ichigo greeted his friend, who strolled in with a bag of DVD's and lots of junk food.

"Rukia's gone already?" the red head asked taking the contents out of the bag. "Yeah she had to go back" Ichigo replied sipping on the soup. For some reason he felt edgy around Renji, probably because of his intimate embrace with Rukia and tried to avoid his best friends gaze.

"I've heard the Vizards got involved" Ichigo began trying to avoid the subject concerning Rukia "I've met Shinji once, cool guy-"

"You like her don't you?" Renji asked looking closely at his friend who avoided his look, by stuffing his face with noodles

"Shinji? Nah man, I know I hit my head pretty hard but I still like girls-"

"I'm talking about Rukia you douche bag!" Renji snapped at his ridiculousness, or avoidance.

Ichigo thought for a moment and looked back at the sunset.

"What makes you think that?"

"Please, a blind man could see you're in love with her" Renji snickered

"Oh yeah? Then if you knew I loved her why did you ask her out?" Ichigo snapped. Renji guilty played with the DVD box.

"You've always beat me in everything" Renji confessed, referring to long, ongoing rivalry the two of them had "with fighting, with girls, with business, with everything. It's just that…I thought if I went out with her, I would have something that you don't. I've been stupid; I know I shouldn't have used her like that. It's just for the first time I've had something that doesn't belong to you and was unreachable to you-"

"_Something_?" Ichigo flared

"I-I meant someone, listen I'm sorry Ichigo, I just couldn't help it, I've been a jealous prick. But I've realized that I didn't win in the end, she fancies you like mad"

Before both of them could continue their conversation there was a slight bang and fast footsteps echoing down the hall leading away from the room. Confused, Renji and Ichigo tried to figure out who was running furiously down the hospital hall

"Oi Rukia-chan what's wrong, w-where are you going?" Isshin surprised voice echoed down the hall.

"Oh shit!" two voices said in unison.

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, I heard Renji, Isshin and Kurosaki call after me and ran even faster. I ran and ran until I felt my lungs on fire. Tears were pouring down my face, I didn't know which hurt more, my feet my lungs or my heart. I ran until I realized where I was. I was at the old, abandoned playground in which I spent my childhood. Miserably I made my way towards the rusty swing and sat down.

The conversation replayed in my mind. I felt like the dumbest, most low-self esteemed girl in the entire cosmos. Great, here I am wallowing in self-pity in the middle of nowhere and it's getting pretty dark.

I didn't know what to think, I remember I was making my way to the hospital room and froze when I heard Kurosaki raise his voice and stopped in my tracks. And the next thing I knew I heard the most painful words come out of Renji's mouth. But I'm not heart-broken. I'm just miserable, but deep inside I think I was expecting this. Things with Renji were too perfect. And if a relationship is perfect- then it's not a relationship.

I heard a car screech, the headlights blinded me for a moment. The car engine died and a figure stepped out of the car.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't a little mouse hiding in a dump" a disgusting voice slithered through the darkness. I haven't realized the sun already set, and immediately stood up looking at my watch. I took big steps away from the figure, I knew who it was, and it was the last person I wanted and expected to see.

"Rukia, don't shy away, let's have a little chat"

"Leave me alone, Nnoitora" I spat trying to walk away. He violently grabbed my wrist and jerked me to turn around.

"Not so fast mafia princess, you took away my girlfriend" he said without a single sadness in his voice, he was sadistically amused and I was going to hurl.

"I didn't take anything away from you, let me go!" I tried yanking back my hand. He shoved me against the fence. "Feisty. I like that" he growled leaning in and pinning me harshly against the metal trellis.

He leaned in; I turned away from his face without hiding my absolute disgust. "Imagine how notorious my name will be if I harmed the sister of Don Kuchiki, or better yet imagine the face of Abarai and Kurosaki when they find out I took your virginity" he said in his screeching voice sending a suggestive look at my breasts. Goose bumps from fear ran down my spine and I began to thrash away violently, the metal fence bounded and clicked from jerks.

"Stop it, leave me alone!" I screamed as his hand fiddled with my buttons. I took a deep breath and yelled out Kurosaki's voice at the top of my lungs. Nothing happened. My voice just disappeared into the night, dissolved into a meaningless echo. I tried to fight back, punch him, knee him down there, anything, but he was just too huge and brawny. My meager attempts amused him further. I sudden force made my body jerk back and next thing I know Nnoitora is thrown onto the ground with a powerful force.

My eyes widened in happiness. "Kurosaki" I whispered, but paralyzed from fear slid down the cool metal and watched Kurosaki beating him to pulp

"Fuck, you dirty fuck, you piece of shit" Kurosaki yelled throwing the hardest punches. Nnoitora didn't have time to react between the punches. New fear took gripped me. Kurosaki's anger management took over him, his anger was controlling him. His eyes held blood thirst; I've never seen him so angry.

I ran up to him trying to push him away "Kurosaki, stop! Stop it! You're going to kill him!" I shrieked trying to pry him off.

"_Good_" Kurosaki barked ignoring me. Nnoitora managed to grab his zanpaktou but Kurosaki didn't falter and blocked the attack with his own zanpaktou. Suddenly I heard an eerie laugh from Kurosaki. It didn't sound like him, and the reiatsu was suffocating me. It was a reiatsu of an Arrancar. With one slash Nnoitora's blood gushed onto the concrete. Nnoitora was badly injured and half of Kurosaki's face was covered in a mask. A mask of a hollow.

I didn't know what was going on. This is was a bad, terrifying nightmare, it must be and it was surreal, unreal- petrifying

"Ichigo, please stop!" I begged clutching onto his shirt trying to pull him away. He turned around with a sinister grin on his face

"Ichigo? Oh you mean the pussy who can't even confess to you? Hahaha! Oi Ichigo! Let me show you how this is done" yelled whatever this person was; his voice was almost supernatural, like an electronic echo. His grin widened as he approached me "Hey, you're not a bad catch, King you better be watching this"

I was guessing he was talking to Kurosaki. What was this? The reiatsu was reeking of Hollow. Maybe this was his alter ego? A monster born from his pent up anger? A demon? I didn't have time to evaluate, he grabbed my shoulders, the black and golden eyes were incisive and frightening "I ain't Ichigo, but I'll leave a little present" he said and locked his lips with my neck. His hot mouth sucked on my skin, his teeth lightly grazed it.

"Get off! GET OFF!" I screamed pushing the monster away. "Ichigo please!"

He stepped away suddenly, and was clutching his face. The eerie screech was blasting though the playground until the mask shattered. Kurosaki lay down on the concrete, panting, his chest heaving up and down "fucking bastards, isn't there a limit to fucktards per evening?" he asked catching he breath and frowning at the sky.

I cautiously crawled to his side "I-Ichigo?" I whispered, inspecting. I could see his exhausted face under the moonlight. He looked at me and stretched out his hand. I slightly flinched, he immediately pulled away, I wasn't sure if it was him or not. I could see his eyes glistening, he choked and swallowed. Was he crying? I jumped as he slammed his fist onto the ground and sat up holding his head in his hands

"Shit, shit, shit" he began to almost chant the word. "Rukia, I'm so sorry" he finally said breathing unsteadily.

"What was that?" I asked my throat dry and raspy from so much screaming and crying. He shook his head and gave a bleak shrug. He turned around to meet my eyes, his looked slightly red.

"Are you okay?" he asked, I gave a curt nod. I touched my neck and felt the unevenness on the skin, it was a small hickey. "Can I see?" he murmured stretching out his hand. I pulled my hair to the other and tilted my head. He stretched out his hand and traced the skin down my neck

He then laced his fingers around the back of my neck and pulled me in. I stopped breathing

"I-Ichigo?" I piped as his face leaned into my neck. It felt like bolts of electricity shot through me as his lips connected to my hickey. I think I'm going to faint. His breath tickled my neck and I wanted to squeal from delight. It was ticklish and it felt nice

"I'm sorry Rukia, that night Tousen said something about Hollowfication-…never mind…just as long as your okay, it doesn't matter" he muttered in a regrettable voice. He sighed and pulled away laying back on the ground. I hugged my knees and we both looked up to the sky. The moon was glowing on the indigo sky. There weren't many stars and no clouds. It was beautiful.

"You know…I haven't heard you call me by my first time since…like forever" he said with a smile tugging on his lips. I rolled my eyes

"Don't get used to it, Kurosaki". He pretended to pout and looked back at the moon.

"Does this place bring any memories?" I asked beaming and looking down at him. He smiled back

"Plenty"

"I still remember how you _threw_ me into Toushiro" I frowned. He laughed at the memory.

"You know what I remember?" he questioned propping himself up on his elbows. I quirked my eyebrow, waiting for his recollection. He grinned "the time I kissed you"

It was my turn to laugh, yeah I remembered. We were _six_. I think I cried when he did. "You _stole_ my _first_ kiss" I reproached. He grinned in satisfaction, "Hey I was born to be Casanova"

"You were born to be an asshole"

"Ouch"

"What are we going to do with Nnoitora? He's going to bleed to death" I said. Though I didn't mind really.

"Let him" Kurosaki snapped. Well, at least we agreed on something. I felt his cool hand trace over my hand. I looked at him

"Are you okay, about Renji?" he asked holding my hand. I sighed and lay back on the rough surface of the concrete next to him

"I think I was kind of expecting that. I'm just…I knew it was too good to be true. I've been dumped beautifully"

"Sarcasm isn't a desirable trait in a lady, Rukia" Kurosaki commented.

"Pssh, it's not like I'm desirable in the first place". Kurosaki sat up, his face was half shadowed from the moon's beam. The wind slightly ruffled his hair.

"You have no idea how desirable you are" he stated. I looked away blushing muttering a 'yeah right' under my breath. "Besides, it's my fault this happened. I shouldn't have arranged that date, and I should have been a better friend to Renji…and you"

I wiped away a tear.

"Rukia, how much of the conversation did you hear?" he asked. I recalled the past event.

"I came when Renji began listing things, I think it was girls, fighting, and business and then he went on about how he used me to beat you in whatever it was, then I left when he said that I fancy you like mad. Which I don't" I answered a bit too rushed at the end.

"I see…" he said more to himself, laying back down and looking at the sky. "You didn't hear anything before that?" he rechecked. I shook my head.

Few cars cruised onto the parking lot. It was the Kuchiki's luxury rides, the powerful engine could be heard miles away. I saw Youruichi and Urahara come out of the first car, Matsumoto and Shunshui from the other car. Chad and other security guards came out of the third one.

"My, my, we leave you kids for a day unsupervised and you managed to make a mess. God, teenagers and their hormones" Urahara grumbled walked past us and having a look at Nnoitora.

For a moment I was irritated, irritated that our moment of peace was interrupted because it looked like Kurosaki wanted to say something, but decided not to when Uncle Sandals interrupted

After so much that's happened, going back to high school was ubber weird. I came out of the car and bid Chad farewell. I was instantly glomped by my friends. Inoue's melons crushed my skull, soon Tatsuki joined our hug. I didn't really hug Keigo or Ishida, just greeted them.

The populars were laughing at the entrance, kicking a beer can between them. Kurosaki looked like he was in a heated debate with Toushiro, with Senna clutching to his arm, while Grmmjow and Renji kicked the can between them. I regretted even looking in that direction because as soon as I did, Renji caught my eyes.

I turned away and walked on.

"Rukia! Rukia wait!" he yelled behind me. Tatsuki grabbed all of my friends and pushed them forwards.

"Don't run away from your problems" she barked at me leading them away. I let out a defeated sigh and turned around. I could see from my peripheral vision the populars sent curious glances towards our way. Heck, most people crowded around for the mini soap opera that's about to occur.

"You…didn't answer my calls" he said referring to the 27 missed calls.

"Sorry, my phone was on silent" I replied monotonously. He sighed in defeat and looked torn; he didn't know what to say or how to begin explaining anything.

"Look, Rukia, I am so sorry, I was going to tell you…I just, look I've been a total asshole for doing that but this weekend felt so empty without you, I think initially I planned on going out with you for the sake of beating Ichigo, but I think I've fallen for you…do you think we could start again?"

"Are you _serious_?" I snapped and kicked his shin; he howled and clutched his leg. Grimmjow yowled with laughter. Renji sent him a glare and the glorious middle finger. I looked at him and it suddenly hit me.

I haven't exactly been the fair one here either. At least Renji admitted his faults, though I doubt if I haven't eavesdropped I'd still be going out with him like a moron. But on the other hand, my thoughts were preoccupied with someone else. I was about to kiss that someone while I was going out with Renji, I'm not exactly being fair here am I?

"Okay, I deserved that, I'm sure I deserved a lot worse and I thank you for not aiming at my balls, but Rukia please, I never wanted to hurt you" he explained regaining his composure. I nodded; he looked surprised when I comprehended his words.

"I guess it wasn't meant to be, Renji" I said keeping my voice level "I'm sure you didn't want to hurt me, but you did". He flinched at my honesty.

"Can't you give me another chance?" he asked hopefully. I shook my head. "Why not?"

"Because" I began, my heart slightly drumming from Kurosaki's stare, I allowed myself a small smile "I think I'm in love with someone else. And I think I always have been, it just took time for me to realize, and you helped me realize it"

He sighed in defeat and looked hurt for a moment, a wound for a wound I guess. Then he looked up smiling "well I'm glad you realized it"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, it was so obvious you two dig each other when you went out with me" he sneered. I began to splutter

"W-What? You don't even know who I'm talking about, I mean, it could be anyone-"

"Yeah yeah whatever" he said chuckling, I frowned and punched his arm "can I have the honor of at least being friends with you?" he asked rubbing the side of his arm. I stuck my nose up in the air

"I'll consider it"

Like every high school, there is a social food chain. Obviously the populars are the royals; they are the top of the top. Then there are the plastics, it would have been Neliel but now Halibel and her bitches took over. Then the food chain goes down to different cliques, skaters (Ganju and his weird friends on skateboards which have stickers warthogs, Ganju has a name for his skateboard…its Bonnie-chan…please don't ask), down to emos, goths, nerds and even when you think you climbed down the ladder of the social food chain to find misfits like me and my friends, guess what, there are even lower groups. There would be losers, then psychos, there would even be teachers.

Let's ponder, what on earth could go lower than teachers? There is the freakin' _janitor_, there is even _canteen food_ and **then** we get to the bottom of the food chain- its one and only Hanatarou Yamada.

He is standing in front of me, shaking as if I'm going to eat him any moment.

"A-ano R-R-Rukia-san?" he spluttered looking at the ground. I gave an encouraging smile waiting for the last 5 minutes which felt like decades for him to say something.

"W-Would y-you be my date f-for prom, I mean a-as f-f-friends?" he squawked. I could swear he was going to faint any moment now. I looked down the hall, Ichigo was leaning against the lockers and a girl was confessing to him. His look was indifferent. I gulped at the thought of confessing to him, not that I would probably want to, when he has that gorgeous girlfriend of his, Senna. The girl ran away in tears as she dropped her love letter. Just like me, Senna observed the scene from far away, and in a feline way swaying her hips, pleased with what she was seeing, made her way towards him.

"That would be nice" I replied gently, incase he seizes with a heart attack. He let out a long sigh of relief and gave a quick bow

"T-Thank you, Rukia-san!" he said running off to his next lesson. Closing my locker, I hugged my books into my chest and made my way to my next lesson.

Oh crap, I was going to be late. I didn't even have time to gather speed in my pace when I collided with someone. I lost my balance but someone's hand firmly supported around my waist and the crash of the books ricocheted through the empty hall.

"Watch where you're going, midget" Kurosaki's voice scolded

"_You_ bumped into me, carrot top" I snapped pushing him away, but his grip around my waist tightened. His eyes narrowed

"Are you going to prom with Renji?" he asked the proximity of our bodies made me blush.

"I don't think its any of your business with whom I go with" I replied coolly while my heart was going insane. "But no, I'm not going with Renji. Am I right in guessing your going with Senna?"

He looked away releasing me from his grip "W-Well yeah I guess, she is my…girlfriend" he said the words with sourness. I felt a light stab but decided to brush it off, he helped me pick up my books and I continued my way towards to class room.

"Who are you going with?"

"Hanatarou Yamada" I composedly replied before entering the classroom

"_WHAT_?" he exploded outraged.


	11. Chapter 11

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

After school, Inoue and I managed to clean the classroom and were the last ones to leave, we exited the empty building.

"Rukia-chan, Grimmjow-san asked me to the prom" she said disbelieving her own words. My lower jaw might as well have touched the ground. Wow, Grimmjow sure doesn't waste any time. Recovering from the slight shock I smiled

"That's great, I think he liked you for a long time now" I said. She blushed and fidgeted with the material of her sweater. After saying bye I squinted as I saw the black, sleek Lamborghini lowly purring in the car park, I frowned. What was he doing here?

"Get in" Kurosaki barked. Cautiously I opened the door which went upwards like a wing. The interior was cool and minty, the black leather seats, the buttons, everything just screaming 'damn expensive!'

"Why are you here? Chad was supposed to pick me up" I said sliding into the lustrous seating.

"I dropped off Senna and I was on my way home so I thought it wouldn't hurt to pick you up once in a while" he muttered turning down the air conditioning. I sat back and listened to the radio, I turned it up when Linkin Park was playing

"Linkin Park is not playing in my car" he commanded switching on the CD of R&B songs.

"Eugh! I'm not listening to this crap!" I yelled pressing the button furiously.

"Its way better than Linkin Park!"

"No its not! I can go on all day about how amazing that band is! They have good lyrics, amazing bassist and-"

"I can't hear you!" Kurosaki yelled turning up Flo Rida at full blast. I was annoyed, but I knew it wasn't music. I was annoyed at myself, how could I have fallen for this imbecile?

We arrived back home bickering and arguing.

"Carrot top! You just like hearing your own voice!"

"Midget! Wear some heels; I can't hear you down there!"

"Oi! You two! Don't you ever get tired of arguing with each other" Matsumoto said stroking her belly in the living room and eating sushi.

"He started it!" I snapped throwing my shoe at him. We both stopped as lots of cars cruised onto the front lawn. Most members of the Kuchiki Clan came out of the car and to my surprise the Vizards followed Onii-sama.

We all gathered at the grand living room, around the antique mahogany table. Everyone sat down except for Kurosaki and I who stood at the entrance not knowing what exactly is happening. Onii-sama stood up from his seat, the rest of the members edgily looked down, as if guilty or reluctant.

"Kurosaki Ichigo" my brother began. Kurosaki looked worried "you have a Hollow inside of you that you can't control. Its part of Aizen's experiment and it was confirmed last night on your attack on Nnoitora. You are endangering the lives of our subordinates and family, therefore you will leave with Vaizards until you can control it".

Kurosaki wanted to say something, but was silenced by Byakuya's fierce look. "Meanwhile, as you are a threat to us and maybe even the topic of Aizen's interest, you are banished from this clan"

I froze in place, shocked to hear my brother's icy words. I also noticed Isshin wasn't here either, I guessed he was informed of his son's judgment. I was about to retort when Byakuya beat me to it

"As for you, Rukia, you will be the pact between Kuchikis and the Vaizards. By my command and Vaizards agreement, you are engaged to Hirako Shinji"

Ichigo's eyes darkened in anger and he began to shake, Hollow reiatsu leaking out of him. Everyone immediately stood up and took out their zanpaktou's or guns. I stepped forward and swung out my arms to shield Kurosaki. Byakuya's glare burned into my eyes, but I was unfazed.

"_Fuck_" Kurosaki barked and punched the wall, making me jump in surprise. It cracked in every direction like glass, and the dent was a deep hole with the size of his fist. "You can't just engage her to someone she doesn't even know!"

"I just did" Byakuya bit back. Kurosaki growled, I could see the dark Hollow within him trying to escape, and if it does Kurosaki will be killed.

"Let's not fight, I'm sure Ichigo will get a grip over his Inner Hollow, and Shinji-kun may reconsider the agreement in other form" Ukitake tried to reason.

"Listen, this ain't picnic to us either" Hiyori snapped. Something told me that it bugged her the most, that Shiji is engaged to me.

"Stop it, Ichigo, stop it please" I begged trying to restrain him from shaking in anger by hugging him tightly. He seemed to finally calm down. He was silent and his bangs covered his eyes completely as he looked down on the ground.

"You are both dismissed" my cold brother said sitting back down. Shunsui bought down his hat level his eyes, Ukitake guilty looked away as well as my whole family. The only person who seemed to be happy about this whole thing was Shinji. He was sitting and grinning

"Yo" he said standing up. I glowered and left the room without saying anything and slammed the door to emphasize my mood. "Well, she's goin' to be a handful…teehee if you know what I mean by handful…" he said, and then I heard a slap and a crash. My best guess is it was Hiyori's slipper.

I ran down the hall to look for Kurosaki, hoping he didn't turn into a hollow. He was in his room, sitting on his bed; his head bent low, hardly breathing. I knocked on the door gently.

"Kurosaki…" I trailed off as I realized he didn't react. "Go and take a shower, you don't want to be smelly and sweaty all day" I chirped ruffling his hair. I needed to cheer him up somehow though I seem to be miserably failing.

My own heart has been weighing heavily from the engagement, but this is Kurosaki's family. He worked for it, been loyal to it, fought for it and protected it. Banishment is probably the biggest stab in Kurosaki's back. I've felt exactly the same pain when I was framed and became a 'traitor'.

He stood up, not tearing his gaze from the ground, grabbing a towel from my hands he made his way to the bathroom like a zombie, with his hands lifelessly swinging by his sides.

I sat down on his bed and waited for him to finish showering; I've been mentally preparing a speech about what I'm going to say and how I'm going to cheer him up. After all if he manages to control his inner Hollow, everything should be fine, right? I heard the water stop and sat waiting for him.

I look at the watch, it's been 7 minutes already, what is he doing? I knocked on the bathroom door by no reply came. I knocked again

"Kurosaki, I will open this door, and I swear if you are buck naked my virgin eyes are going to burn out of their socke- Huh?" Kurosaki was sitting on the edge of the bathtub, his chest bare, but with jeans on. He had a towel hanging on his head, covering it completely and once again he just sat hunched, his wrapped head in his hands just sitting there, breathing.

I haven't seen him like that since his mom died. I stood in front of him and gently began to rub on the towel on his head

"You're going to get a cold, silly" I murmured gently drying his hair. He didn't react. I kneeled and placed my head under the towel and met his eyes through the orange bangs. He stared at the floor. "You're not going to go all emo on me now are you?" I joked brushing away some of his strands. He looked up to meet my gaze, his eyes were golden honey but his pupils diluted into deep onyx.

"Aren't you bothered?" he asked, I'm guessing he was referring to my engagement.

"Well, of course, it sucks that I have to marry a man I don't love, let alone like but-"

"Who do you love?" he asked cutting me off mid-sentence. My heart and fingertips trembled at his soft yet questioning gaze.

"It doesn't matter what my answer is" I mumbled looking away. Under the towel, the light was soft, warm and cozy. It was a little world of our own.

"What if I said that no one loves you half as much as I do, may I hear your answer?"

I stared at him wide-eyed. Shakily I tried to form words

"If you said that, then I would probably say that I'm probably in love with you as well". I murmured sheepishly, blushing like mad. He allowed him self a small smile and leaned in closer

"What if we…drop the 'if'". I gulped. He leaned in and looked at my lips, and waited for me to react back. I closed the gap between our lips. His lips were soft, and as soon as mine touched his he hungrily kissed back, capturing my face in his hands. Then when I felt like I'm running out of oxygen, we pulled apart breathing steadily.

"God, I've been waiting to do that for ages" he murmured taking of the towel from both of our heads. Then he took the towel, wrapped it around the back of my neck and pulled me in. "Do you remember what I said that time when I kissed you?"

"How could I forget?"

*Flashback*

"_Baka Ichigo! You took my first kiss" little Rukia scolded blushing furiously._

"_It's not like you minded!" Ichigo retorted. "Besides, we are going to be married when we grow up, we should get used to kissing!" _

_Rukia made a face, though secretly she wanted to giggle at the thought of getting married, being an adult and kiss more often. _

"_Who told you we are getting married?"_

"_Well, its obvious, you have a crush on me, and we are forced to play together all the time, and your sister and my mom are very close and they always make jokes about us growing up and getting married!"_

"_I-I don't have a crush on you! You wish, Kurosaki!" Rukia defended looking away. _

"_Yeah you do"_

"_Shut up midget!" Rukia retorted at the boy who was half a head shorter than her. That pissed off Ichigo further_

"_I told you not to call me that!" he yelled back "One day I'm going to be much, much taller than you and I'll be the one calling you midget!" _

"_Yeah, yeah whatever" Rukia said putting away her teacup set along with her dolls. _

"_But, we belong together right? Forever?" Ichigo wanted to be sure, sticking out his pinky waiting for her to shake his. Rukia looked for a moment, and once again couldn't help but blush_

"_H-Hai!" she said, linking her pinky with his._

*Flashback Ends*

"I hate the thought of you belonging to another" Ichigo said pulling me closer with the towel. "I want you to belong to me, only to me" he mumbled leaning his forehead against mine. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck

"Well then you'll just have to come back and take me away" I put it simply. He grinned and planted another kiss on my lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Again! I do not own the characters of Bleach, and I also do **NOT** own this story. This story is the property of another author. I just loved this story so much that I put it up, hoping that the author would come claim it and also upload the sequel.

Ichigo swung his bag over his shoulder and wore his hood, to mask his angry and sorrowful eyes. Some members of the Kuchiki mafia stood at the doorway, to say bye to the Vizards and Ichigo.

I leaned against the doorway, trying not to cry or get angry. I tried not to be sad that our moment was over, but smile because it happened. Shinji indolently walked up to me and winked

"I hope to get to know you a lil…closer" he suggestively said wriggling his eyebrow and licking his lips. Ichigo dropped his bag and grabbed Shiji's collar, and was about to smash his face

"Ichigo, don't!" I ordered trying to separate the two of them. "Stop it" I said with pleading eyes at Ichigo. Shinji snickered gleefully, I turned around and my fist collided with his flat face. He winced and clutched his face, he glared and I returned it with pleasure.

"I don't want you and Ichigo having problems because it's your responsibility to suppress his Hollow, but the problems between you and me, I'll welcome them with open arms" I hissed hovering over him. He smirked

"Gotcha, feisty kitty-cat"

I felt an arm wrap around my neck and Ichigo's lips gently brushing my ear, the butterflies tickled in my stomach.

"I'll be back for you, so…wait for me" he whispered and they all disappeared in a flash. I smiled and looked up to the crescent moon.

I will be waiting, Ichigo.

I never thought that days without Kurosaki would be so long, meaningless and dull. As corny as it sounds, I never realized just how important Kurosaki was in my life. It's been half a month since I seen him. He is not allowed to come anywhere near the Kuchiki premises.

I looked at myself in the mirror. It's the prom night. Yoruichi-san bought me an expensive dress, tailor made especially for my figure. I wasn't very excited about the event, I remembered clearly, this time last year Inoue and I would be gushing and daydreaming about how I would go to prom with Renji, and she would find a suitable boyfriend too.

Now things changed 360 degrees. I'm in love with the last person I would think of falling in love, and Grimmjow is _far _from a suitable boyfriend Inoue and I imagined.

The red dress was made from pure silk, and was gliding and sliding on my skin almost like water. The doorbell rang, Hanatarou was right on time. I took my evening bag and went downstairs. I opened the door, and there he was, shaking in his tuxedo and probably sweating as well. I mustered the best smile and was ready to go out.

"Not so fast!" Rangiku exclaimed marching towards us with her tubby stomach that looks like an old man's beer belly. She checked the digital camera and commanded to strike a pose. As selfish as I was, I wanted Kurosaki's arm to be linked around mine, I wanted to stand next to Kurosaki and smile for the camera, I wanted Kurosaki to take me to the prom, I wanted Kurosaki.

I guilty looked at Hanatarou who was giving a toothy grin towards Rangiku, and then again I thought, if Hanatarou didn't have the courtesy to ask me to a dance at least as friends, I would be moping in my room without a date, without prom, without Kurosaki.

We rented a limo; Keigo and Tatsuki were seated opposite us. Tatsuki wore a beautiful sequined, black dress while Keigo wore a _pink_ tux. Good Lord. Sometimes I wondered how on earth the two of them ended up together, especially after Tatsuki bloomed into a gorgeous girl. She said it wasn't about the looks, money or romance. It was about bonding and understanding, and of course humor. That was one of the things I respected about Tatsuki, she was just so down to earth.

Ishida sat on the side seats, hand in hand with Nemu. Her dad is a freakin' creep; I wonder how she turned out to be such a sweet girl. I felt like a man, sitting next to Hanatarou because his frame was so petit and fragile. I was so used to being the fragile and petit one next to the tall, lean Kurosaki. It used to annoy me, but now I find it somewhat romantic…

"Rukia, why are you blushing? Are you hot?" Ishida asked pushing his glassed up.

"Of course she is! Clean your glasses once in a while" Keigo piped grinning from ear to ear.

"No, I meant as in temperature hot" Ishido retorted in annoyance. Keigo guffawed

"It's because I'm in here, I'm too hot for you guys, I'm sorry, it's because of my hotness the car is so hot-"

"Say hot one more time, and I will smack you where the sun don't shine" Tatsuki growled. There was a loud gulp and Keigo shut his mouth

"Err..no, I'm just nervous and excited" I said sheepishly. We began to talk about the past events that occurred this year, and suddenly my phone began to ring, the number was unknown.

"Hello?" I said flipping my Chappi phone professionally.

"Rukia? Hi…it's me, Senna" I heard an unconfident voice through the phone. My eyebrows mechanically furrowed at the unexpected caller.

"Hi…" was all I could say and waited for her to continue.

"Listen, Rukia-san, Renji is outside my door…and he is inviting me to go to the prom with him…would that be alright?" she asked. What was she on about? Since when does she care?

"W-Well yeah, Renji and I broke up a month ago, I don't mind at all. But…" I dreaded to continue, my mouth went dry. I realized how I completely forgotten about Kurosaki's _girlfriend_. Just that phrase made my mind hurt. "What about Kurosaki?" I muttered, hoping that Keigo shrilling voice would mute my conversation in the car.

I heard Senna let out a sigh. "Come on Rukia, I'm not as dumb as I look"

Really?

"We both know Kurosaki was into you before I even met him. I guess it was just never meant to be…so we broke up a month ago too…" she trailed off.

"Oh…I see. Well… don't keep the guy waiting outside your door" I joked, the relief of Senna and Kurosaki lifted of my chest, suddenly it was so much easier to breathe.

She giggled. "You know Rukia, I think we got of the wrong foot. I think me and you are very much alike, that's why initially we got the wrong boyfriends and swapped them over for good" she said light-heartedly laughing "I think we are going to get along just fine. You want to start over?" she asked, to me it was childish and sweet at the same time.

"Yeah, definitely"

"Hi, I'm Senna, Renji's soon-to-be girlfriend" she said. This was certainly a déjà vu, from the first time I met her at the park, when she announced herself Kurosaki's girlfriend. Hearing her being Renji's soon-to-be was much more pleasing to hear. At least the guy found himself a girl in the end.

"Hi, I'm Rukia, Ichigo's soon-to-be girlfriend" I replied laughing at the silliness of this.

"It's nice to meet you" we said in unison.

Yeah, it was nice to meet a person who has a different side, to see a person from a new light, from a fresh start.

The hotel was blaring with music already. Most of the people were already drunk, and the other half was on the dance floor

After half an hour of dancing and laughing at Keigo's awful dance moves I decided to take a break. Besides, they put of 'Rockstar' by Nickleback. Don't get me wrong, I love the song, but how on earth do you dance to that? You just hear his lifetime wish list, or maybe I really was fed up with dancing.

I leaned against the bar and nodded to the rhythm of the music mouthing the lyrics, though I never actually paid attention to them, I mean 'I want a bathroom I can baseball in'? Don't you have other things to do while you shit?

Suddenly, listening into the music I realized this is the perfect song to sum up my family, the mafia, 'driving 15 cars', 'girls come easy', drugs come cheap'- my god, this song sums up the my life.

"Excuse me, this drink was sent to you from that guy" the bartender said handing me a massive fruit mocktail, the fruits shaped Chappi with the corniest smile. I looked in the direction the barman pointed and saw Toushiro looking at me, while holding Hinamori in his arms; she was rocking slowly against his chest. Like I said a _golden couple_.

I looked back at Toushiro, he made a full semi circle with his finger around his lips, drawing a big invisible smile on his face. He wanted me to cheer up, typical of ever-frowning Toushiro to do so. He frowned when he saw that I didn't react to his request. Then he mouthed 'smile for Ichigo'- and that definitely made me smile. At least I had my friends at the prom, it made it all the better.

We dropped of Nemu and Ishida when we left the boring and ballistic prom towards 1 o'clock, they said they lived close by so they might as well get of together…something smelled fishy, I thought, suspiciously looking at the blushing couple. And it wasn't Keigo's feet.

After we kicked out drunken Keigo out of the limo, we cruised onto the Kuchiki mansion's lawn. Hanatarou gave a goofy smile

"Thank you so much for coming with me, Rukia-san, it's been the best thing that happened to me in high school" he said scratching the back of his head. I chuckled and ruffled his hair getting out of the car. He waved goodbye as the black limousine rode off. Most of the lights in the mansion were out, some were already asleep, and if not, then they were in the basement where most of the mafia discussions took place. Gross- middle of the night, basement, middle-aged men…alone together. Yuk, stop thinking Rukia!

Shaking her head in frustration from random thoughts, Rukia tiptoed into her room. The balcony door was wide open and the night's summer breeze was welcoming, though the mansion next door was having a hell of a party so the music was blaring across the dark sky. Her eyes reflected the full moon in the sky.

She was about to go into the bathroom, but suddenly a warm, big hand went over her mouth and she instantly panicked. Aizen? Burglar? Assassin? Reflexively her fist slammed into the man's crotch. The room echoed with a yelp and a groan. She swiftly turned around to face the pervert, or whoever the man was, getting to ready for another kick. Her leg froze midway when she saw the familiar orange hair under the moonlight.

"K-Kurosaki?" she gasped kneeling in front of him, as he slumped on the floor, hunched over his…ehem.

"Rukia" he whined "you killed my babies". She rolled her eyes

"Sorry" was her dry reply. Gasping he calmed down a bit, rubbing his lower abdomen. He stood up and tried to hear if he woke anyone up in the house. "Everyone's asleep" Rukia whispered also standing up. "What are you doing here?" she questioned happily and worriedly. He shrugged

"I went to say hi to Yuzu and Karin…and wanted to see you so badly" he admitted intertwining his fingers with hers. She smiled, with a blush creeping to her glowing cheeks.

"If you got caught, my brother could have killed you" she whispered anxiously leaning against his chest. He ran his hands through her silk gown; it sent goose bumps around her body. She was like a cat being tended; it made her want to purr.

"I don't care" he replied, his voice muffled though the tresses of her fine hair. He admired Rukia in her dress, he thought 'God she's beautiful' but all he could choke out was "you look pretty"

He wanted to smack himself, he was always smooth with girls, he was a player, a Casanova, yet when it came down to being with Rukia, he couldn't put up in the act around her, ending with him being a complete douche. Nonetheless, Rukia smiled and thanked him.

"How was the prom?" he asked, with a slight edge in his voice. Even though he knew she went with the loser, Hanatarou, like an elder sister accompanying her little brother, he couldn't help but be jealous that Hanatarou got to go with her, instead of him.

"It was alright I guess" Rukia replied absent-mindedly closing her eyes and savoring the moment of them two being together. Ichigo heard the slow music from the neighbor's party and smirked at his own luck; he led Rukia onto the marble balcony terrace.

Rukia quizzically stared at him, as the wind gently whipped her hair around.

"Could I have this dance?" Ichigo playfully asked, making her stammer in embarrassment much to his pleasure. With an a quick 'o-okay' Rukia placed her hands on his firm chest, while his strong hands snaked around her petit waist They swayed to the music, Take That's 'Rule the World'. And at that moment, they felt like the world was really theirs. Rukia looked up only to find his lips locked onto hers. She closed her eyes and returned the kiss with the same eagerness. Ichigo's grip around her tightened as he leaned his forehead onto her shoulder, letting out a longing sigh

"I missed you, so much" he mumbled and after a slight pause he continued "and I hate being away from this place. My dad is being threatened, and I miss Yuzu and Karin like hell". Rukia hugged him back and buried her face in his neck

"I know…Ichigo; the family is just no the same without you. And I miss you too" she murmured into his ear.

After the song finished, Ichigo knew he needed to go back before both of them get into trouble. It's only a matter of time Shinji or the F.B.I rat out on him, or Byakuya notices his immense reiatsu.

"I'll get stronger, Rukia, and take you back. You are not marrying that lanky bastard" he promised giving her a kiss on the forehead and disappearing into the night.


	13. Chapter 13

The winter war has begun and we wait at the fake Karakura town, armed and guarded, waiting for Aizen to arrive with his army.

I'll beat you, Aizen

I'll beat your army

I'll have my victory

I'll have my family, my wife and my friends

And I _will_ go on my damn _honeymoon_!

Bullets and Hearts: The Kurosaki Mafia

Prologue:

"I don't think this marriage will work out after all" I whispered and slammed the door.

I could hear Ichigo's furious footsteps walking away. Probably going back to that slut Halibel.

I placed my hand over my stomach. Am I really pregnant? I sat down and tears poured from my eyes uncotrollabe and I let out a soft sob. Why was this happening? I sat down and looked at the framed picture of Ichigo and I at our wedding. Moments later a knock came on the door. I spun around in anger

"Leave me along Ichigo!" I yelled. The door opened nonetheless and my angry expression disappeared

"Shuuhei? Ohh sorry, I thought you were-"

"Ichigo?" he finished, and I miserably nodded. He closed the door behind him and I wiped away my tears and smiled. I owe Shuuhei my life, he saved me and without him this mafia would have lost to Aizen before the war even started. I was so glad when Shuuhei came back alive.

"So, Mr Hero" I joker as he sat down "now that you're one of the top mobsters, isn't is time to settle with your personal life and find someone special?" I said as I poured him a drink

For as long as I knew him I never notice his interest in girls, romance or relationships. When it came to such things, he was an exact opposite of Ichigo. Shuuhei smiled gently

"I always had someone special to me" he said taking a sip of wine that I poured. I grinned and listened further, quite surprised that I'd been blunt enough not to realize that he's with someone.

"Really? Who is she?" I asked eagerly. He looked at me

"She's someone who I fell in love with at first sight, done everything to protect her and was ready to give my life up for her. But she always belonged to someone else and is probably pregnant with a child right" he said in a serious tone, looking deeply into my eyes and then at my stomach…


End file.
